


Sugar & Honey

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Ben Parker Lives, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Sam Wilson, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fetish, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak in First Chapter, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Peter Parker is 18, Possessive Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is A Sweetheart, Tony Stark is 46, Tony Stark is a Pervert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, flash thompson is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Peter Parker has broken up with Flash Thompson after being abandoned on their date by the jock. Because of this, Peter chose not to fall in love anymore, but his best friend Harry decides to bring him to his birthday party to cheer him up. Peter was reluctant to the idea, however, he is encountered by a handsome bachelor with a full goatee, forcing him to change his mind in his eyes on love. Did we say that he is a famous billionaire and the main owner of Stark Industries?





	1. Heartbreak & Meeting Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Anyone here for a Marvel fanfiction? Maybe a Tony Stark/Peter Parker fanfiction? Yeah? Okay, well this is my first Marvel fanfiction and don’t worry, this is going to be more of an AU fanfiction… a sugar daddy AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets heartbroken by Flash Thompson and later meets Tony Stark at Harry's birthday party.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers or any of the characters of the story. They all belong to Disney, Marvel Comics, and the man behind the incredible comic series, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. However, I do own the plot of the story and that’s about it. And… rest in paradise, Stan Lee. Your legacy and selflessness will live on.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the story and the steamy scenes between Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

 **Summary:** Peter Parker has broken up with Flash Thompson after being abandoned on their date by the jock. Because of this, Peter chose not to fall in love anymore, but his best friend Harry decides to bring him to his birthday party to cheer him up. Peter was reluctant to the idea, however, he is encountered by a handsome bachelor with a full goatee, forcing him to change his mind in his eyes on love. Did we say that he is a famous billionaire and the main owner of Stark Industries?

 **Pairing:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker, side Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson

 

**Sugar & Honey**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule 

Chapter One: Heartbreak & Meeting Stark

 

He sat in the cold December winter as everyone else was getting ready for the holidays, the cold shivers rippling across his winter clothes. He looked at his flip-phone and it was already 7:30 in the evening and it was a Friday, meaning that he had planned on having a date with his boyfriend of three years, Robert Eugene Thompson, or he’s called Flash who is now in college and the star quarterback of the team.

If he could remember correctly, Peter had just talked to Flash about their date in which the jock had promised that he would give him the best night he ever had. Fast forward to right now and the jock hasn't shown up and it had already been 30 minutes. Every moment started ticking away for the young high-school senior as he worried on what was taking Flash so long and he started to notice that there was no sign that the jock was going to show up anytime soon. After spending 30 more minutes, Peter decided to rise from the bench and leave for home, only to receive a text from none other than Flash himself. Once he opened the text, the message he had gotten… he wasn't expecting for it to be cold of how it was written.

 

_Sorry, Parker, but you’re tiring me. We’re done._

 

Another message has been sent and it made Peter's heart drop: it showed Flash in bed with some brown haired chick giving the 18-year-old a complete smug look like he was rubbing what he was doing in his face. Is this the reason why he had decided to ditch him on their date and dump him after choosing not to show up, just he can bang some girl he just met and run off with her? Peter felt his whole body trembling from the betrayal his now ex-boyfriend has given him and he threw his phone with brute force which completely broke entirely once it hit the ground.

Looking at his phone which was now completely destroyed which had all of his contacts as well as his gallery of pictures of him and Flash all stored in, now completely gone and he knew that his uncle Ben was going to kill him, but it didn’t matter… his date was ruined and it was already getting cold enough to let him know that it was time to get home.

 

**~~~~~**

 

After taking the bus, Peter finally arrived home, where he walked passed two people in one of them noticed him while sitting in the living room which was surrounded by moving boxes as the young male entered through the door. "Oh, Peter. You're home early," his aunt, May Parker spoke up when she saw Peter walk past her. "Did something happen with your date with Flash?"

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Peter spoke up in his angered and hurt tone as he walked up the stairs.

“H-hey, Peter-” May tried to stop him but she was cut off by a harsh sound of a door slamming shut and it left the middle-aged woman slightly pained and worried. She walked back to the living room where her husband, Ben Parker lowered his newspaper in which he was reading and saw her expression as she sat down.

“May?”

“Ben, something must have happened to Peter while he was out with Flash. I don’t know what, but when I tried to talk to him, he just ran up to his room and slammed his door. He sounded very angry and sad when I asked him what happened and that was it,” May answered to the older man, whose eyebrows knitted together.

“It might have to do with that Flash punk,” Ben spoke in a slight gibe. “I’ve always had this hunch that boy would try anything to hurt Pete.”

“How can you even think that, Ben? Didn’t you see how happy Peter was when he started dating Flash?” May protested slightly, trying to subdue herself and her words. She really didn’t like to start a debate with Ben after knowing how much he disliked the jock, even if he respected Peter’s happiness.

“I did see it. But, May… he must have done something to hurt him. As much I want to see Peter happy, I'd be damned if I let that little piece of shit get away in toying with his feelings," Ben retaliated as he himself tried to keep his cool from reaching upwards to the danger zone. For a man who is most kind and open-minded, Ben sure can have quite of a fuse that can be easily triggered. "I can't just sit around and have Peter get taken advantage of."

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Peter could hear his aunt and uncle having a conversation about him as he laid on his large bed and there was no doubt that they were worried about him after not telling them what had happened with him and Flash.

“ _I know, Ben. But we should leave him alone for now, we’ll try to talk to him when he gives us the chance to._ ”

He could hear his uncle sigh, “ _Alright, May. But I’m not going to back down when we do._ ”

Peter chose not to listen anymore as he buried himself underneath the covers, wrapping himself in a small ball as he felt the stinging sensation of tears brimming from his eyes. He didn’t like to cry over something that he could move on within a day… but he fucking loved that football-playing asshole with all of his heart for Christ’s sake and this is what he got? A broken heart on their date? God, it hurts so much for him… and all he can do now is mourn the now broken relationship.

Gripping onto the covers, Peter hoped that he could try to sleep his pain out and maybe… he’ll be able to find peace within his heart.

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

Monday morning has come and everyone was already talking about what they want to do for the holidays and their families/friends coming over to NYC from all over the country and from overseas to see them. Like Friday, the temperature was almost below zero and according to the forecast that it will be snowing within next week, bringing in more cheers from the students at Midtown High thinking that there will be snow days for them, but the good news didn’t phase _all_ of the students and the first one was Peter.

Peter had been very silent since he had come to school and he hasn't talked after the beginning of 1st period, his favorite subject: Chemistry. Normally he would be very pumped, but since his breakup with Flash, he remained in his silent act and just simply answered the questions that even his best friends, Mary-Jane Kirsten "MJ" Watson and Jason Harold "Harry" Osborne were left shocked of how he was acting before exchanging glances to one another.

As class finally came to an end, Mary-Jane and Harry managed to catch up with Peter and asked him if they could talk and Peter agreed. They took a seat on the staircase and didn’t hold back in looking Peter in the eyes.

“Pete, are you okay? You’ve been very quiet all morning,” MJ said.

“Yeah, buddy… what’s going on?” Harry went after.

Peter knew he couldn’t stay silent for a moment and he sighed, “Sorry… I’m just not in the best mood right now,” he said solemnly. “I know it’s weird for you to see me like this but-”

“No… it’s just that we’ve never seen you act like this,” Mary-Jane cuts Peter’s sentence off, not meaning to do it on purpose. “Did something happen?”

Peter could see the worried look on their eyes of his little charade. He really wanted to keep what had happened to himself, but Mary-Jane and Harry are his best friends and he'd always reach to them whenever he had problems. There was no point in keeping it from them and he had told them what had happened between him and Flash, which cleared some fog through his heartbroken mind, but his two best friends were singing a different tune and it wasn't a pretty one either.

“Flash stood you up on your date and then dumped you via text? Is that why you were silent today?”

“Yeah, MJ. And to add insult to injury, he sent me an image of him banging some girl,” Peter said sadly and the redhead could see the slight tiredness from his eyes.

“You were crying last night, weren’t you?” the redhead asked.

Peter laughed humorlessly, “Yeah, not very Peter-like, huh?”

“No, you had a reason to cry. You loved Flash and he did you wrong… I knew had that feeling that this would happen,” Harry wheezed out as he clicked his tongue, his expression showing a silver of detest and Peter just looked at him, not even have to show a trace of confusion etched on his face.

“What do you mean, you knew this would happen?”

Harry sighed and turned around to Peter, “Pete, I didn’t like the fact that you were dating Flash. I mean he has a habit of using people for his own selfish reasons and not ever caring about the consequences of his actions. It’s all justa game to him, and Pete… you became his pawn. I’m sorry that I’m being in my feelings, but you’re my best friend and I hated that you fell into that dickhead’s charms. That you because a piece of his chest that would be later knocked over after being used for too long. It really made me sick seeing you with him and how he just flaunts you around like that,” he spoke directly towards him as if he was chiding him, sending a sharp pain within his heart and flinched along with it.

“I-I’m sorry… I thought that...”

“Look, it’s not your fault, so don’t think I’m berating you for what happened. I was just expressing my feelings about Flash, that’s all. You just need some time to forget about him… or forget him period,” Harry condoled to his younger friend.

“How, Harry?” Peter asked.

“Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but why don’t you invite Peter to your birthday party this weekend, Harry?” Mary-Jane brought up with a smile. “That way he can forget about Flash, ‘cause truthfully, I don’t like him either.”

Harry smiled back at the idea, “That sounds like a wonderful idea. You should come to my party, Pete. My dad is going to host it like he does every year,” he turned back to Peter.

“I don’t know, Harry. I mean… I’m not much of a party person, you know?”

“Come on, tiger. I think it’s good for you. You really need some time to clear your mind,” Mary-Jane insisted. “Just trust us, okay? We really hate seeing you moping about your breakup with that lugnut.”

“I wasn’t moping...”

“You told me that you cried yourself to sleep that night of the breakup,” the redhead disclosed, making Peter rethink his protest and groaned.

“Don't worry, Peter. You haven't been to parties for so long… so this is the best time for me to invite you," Harry chimed in. "Everyone is going to be there, even MJ."

Peter wanted to decline Harry’s offer in going to his party, but after their little conversation, he knew they were trying to help despite them being slightly pushy about it. He really needed to get his mind off of Flash and all of the fuckery he put him in and try to heal his heart. He knew he wasn’t a party person, but he started to really think and maybe… it might be a start for him. Harry said that everyone was going to be there and there was no other alternative to help him cure his heartbreak for a short period of time. He really hated giving in so easily, but he couldn’t worry his friends any longer.

“Alright, I’ll come to your party. But don’t blame me if I choose to leave.”

Harry smirked, “I don’t think so, Pete. I’ll know you’ll have fun when you get there. You know there’s gonna be food there right. Even your favorites.”

“Did you really have to go there?” Peter asked in a groan.

“Hey, I know what you like… so, yeah.”

“Then it's settled," Mary-Jane beamed up happily. "Pete, be sure to find yourself something nice for the party along the way. We'll be checking up on you until then."

“…and no bailing out,” Harry finished.

‘ _Damn… there goes my chance_ ,’ Peter thought right before he said anything to the two and the bell started to ring, alerting the three that it was time to go to their next class period.

“I can hardly wait...”

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

((Days later…))

Peter sighed heavily as he stood in his bedroom, looking himself in the mirror as he was dressed in a nice casual Polo collared-shirt, a pair of denim khakis, and nice brown dress shoes. He looked at the digital clock on a small nightstand and it showed the time that said 6:00 p.m. in the evening which means that Harry should be here anytime soon, for it was Saturday which means that it's Harry's birthday and he was expecting him to be ready when he gets here. Ever since the conversation, he had with him and Mary-Jane about his heartbreak, they wanted to make sure that he didn't try to weasel out of what they're trying to help him get over Flash, even though they are pushing it a little hard. He knew they were trying to cheer him up, but sometimes… they can be a bit much. He wasn't very excited about going to the party and he started to feel regret rash his skin.

“Why did I even agree to this?”

Peter looked himself in the mirror once more to make sure nothing was out of place, grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out of his bedroom before he bumped into May, who was walking the other way, carrying some moving boxes. “Oh, Peter. It took you long enough,” she said with a smile. “I’m just going to Harry’s birthday party, Aunt May. I have to make sure I look decent,” Peter said trying to smile back, but couldn’t. Looking at her nicely dressed nephew, May placed the moving boxes onto the floor and took out her comb from her back pocket as she walked up to the young high-schooler.

“Yeah, and sometimes you don’t take enough time. You really take that from your uncle,” she said as she started to comb Peter’s hair.

"Hey, Aunt May what are you-”

“You really need to make sure you don’t miss the small things when you are trying to go and have fun, Peter. You don’t want anyone to laugh at you now, do you?” the older woman asked while finishing up.

“Well, no… and this isn't my idea that I'm going to the party. It was Harry since it _is_ his birthday. I’m not a party person at all,” Peter grimaced as he looked away.

“I know, but you know Harry. He really doesn’t like seeing you sad,” Aunt May said. “I know you really cared about Flash and all, but to be honest with you, he’s wasn’t the right guy for you. I mean come on, he’s so big-headed, it can make William Shatner rethink about his attitude when he was on the set of Star Trek.”

“Okay, now you’re starting to sound like Harry,” Peter said dryly.

“It’s the truth, Peter. You told your uncle and I what happened that I tried to make him stay in his happy place, for we know that he can lose his top if something ever happened to us.” Peter didn’t blame May on that sentence, like what we witnessed in the beginning, Ben never had a liking for Flash from the start.

“Listen, dear. I know you’re gonna have fun over there. I really don’t want you all cooped up in your room while everyone else is out enjoying themselves. It’s very unhealthy for you, you know.”

Peter sighed, “Yeah, I know that,” he said.

“I’m serious, Peter. Ben and I thought we should move to the Washington state because we believed you are capable enough of living on your own. But being shacked up in the house, we might have to start an intervention with you,” May spoke tartly. “It’s almost the end of the year and you’re about to graduate high school, so this is the time to take advantage of this opportunity in getting yourself out there and try to have fun.”

“Okay, okay. You don’t need to get in my face with that.”

“Peter...” May glared.

“Aunt May…” Peter groaned at his aunt until he hears the sound of a horn honking from outside, much to his relief. “Look, I’ll mingle with people, okay? I’ll make sure that Harry has a wonderful birthday and that I’ll be able to get my mind off of Flash.”

“You promise?”

Peter nodded to May’s question, “Yeah, I promise. Now, I gotta go… Harry’s outside,” he vowed before rushing down the stairs and grabbed his coat. He waved goodbye to his uncle, where the bespectacled older man peeked from the kitchen to see him head out the door and into the cold winter night. Peter looked ahead to see a sleek black Lincoln limousine in front of his house as well as a tall middle-aged man standing straightly, his eyes fixating towards the male brunette.

“Peter Parker?” he spoke in a posh manner.

“Yeah… um, where's Harry?" Peter questioned

“Young master is back at his home to host his party, he insisted that I should be the one to escort you there. He informed me that you were invited because you have been through a breakup?" the driver described with a straight face and Peter groaned in a whispered growl.

“Goddammit, Harry!”

The driver cleared his throat, “Well then, we must make a move on. Young master is expecting you.”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

**~~~~~~**

 

The ride to the Osborne estate wasn't such a hassle for Peter for he found himself very fascinated on how Harry and his family even own things that are lavish, even if he has known him for many years. He couldn't describe on how amazing the inside of the limousine looked, but instead, he kicked back and helped himself with a nice can of Vanilla Coke, enjoying the ride as much as he can before he reached to his destination.

By the time he had gotten there, he had noticed that there were a lot of people there, not just the seniors of Midtown High, but adults as well – from celebrities to notable figures, including the President. Peter’s heart nearly dropped when he saw so many people present. “H-hold on… is this supposed to be a birthday party or a fucking Gala!?” he sputtered before the vehicle made a complete stop and the driver opened up the passenger door, letting Peter out as if he was famous himself. “Peter!” he heard Harry’s voice and he looked up to see none other than Harry himself dressed in a nice casual suit while making his approach. “You finally made it!”

“Harry… you have so many people here at your party. Even the well-known stars! Is this your doing?"

Harry shook his head, “No, it was my Dad. He’s always making my birthdays extravagant every year… I told him that I wanted to have my party nice and simple, but he never listens. It’s kinda ridiculous,” he said in a small chuckle.

“I-I see… your old man doesn’t seem to quit.”

“Don’t remind me. Come on, let’s get inside. MJ is waiting for us,” Harry gestured Peter, who followed from behind.

The inside of the mansion was indeed bigger than it was on the outside and there were many guests floating around, communicating with each other, but the main event took place in a large ballroom where it was packed with many people as well as almost the seniors of Midtown High School who were having a ball. The decorations were up for display as well as a banner which was beautifully decorated and said ‘Happy Birthday Harry’ in golden calligraphy. The music was indeed loud in which the party had a DJ which Norman had hired to bring up the enthusiasm which it already did. Harry and Peter arrived at the ballroom and the only person they encounter was Mary-Jane herself, dressed in a black short cocktail dress.

“Peter, you finally came!” the redhead exclaimed, running up to Peter and giving him a big hug.

“Yeah, MJ. I’m here, so you can let go now.”

“Sorry, tiger,” Mary-Jane said as she lets go of Peter, allowing him to gain his breath. “Sheesh, are you really trying to kill me?”

“Hey, we really wanted to come to the party. I mean everyone is here and I mean… _everyone_.”

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. I was brought in by a limo thanks to Harry, and I was able to witness the whole thing myself, MJ. I’m not blind,” he haughtily pointed out before turning to Harry.

“Where’s your dad, anyways?”

“He’s talking to Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Heard that the two are now engaged after 5 years of dating,” Harry muttered. “I still need to let him know about how he’s hosting my birthday parties.”

“Yeah, you can talk to him later. Right now, let’s just focus on your big day, birthday boy,” Mary-Jane said, her arm latching onto Harry’s and dragging him onto the dance floor.

“Okay, okay. Come on, Pete!”

Peter shook his head and followed suit, where the DJ started to bring in more heat for the audience as well as for Harry as he announced the next song is for him. Once the DJ started dropping the beat, everyone, even Harry tore up the dance floor and Peter just couldn’t keep up with them. He watched Harry and Mary-Jane and their rhythm synchronizing with the upbeat hip-hop music and everyone cheering them as the servers start to roll out a decorated giant tier cake which had candles already lit up and everyone started wishing the young Osborne a happy birthday and they even sang to him as well. Harry was supposed to cheer Peter up after his breakup with Flash, but it seems he started to forget that within seconds. It was his birthday after all so it was supposed to be about him.

Peter decided to back away from the scene, grabbed a nice Virgin Mary drink and distance himself from the enthusiastic crowd, unbeknownst to him, someone noticed him walking out of the ballroom and a concerned look appeared on his face. He decided to follow pursuit to see what was up with Peter and why wasn’t he really interested in the scene.

Outside, Peter was met with the cold and crisp winter air and the beautiful view of the Big Apple, the twinkling Christmas lights flashing with glee for the holidays were just around the corner and he could see the people enjoying their night. Peter took a sip and lets out a sigh as the cold winds ruffled through his brown hair as the moon shone in its silvery light up above. He didn’t want to be here, even if he had the urge to join Harry and Mary-Jane in the fun to get over his heartbreak, he felt like he could keep up with them. He really didn’t want their comfort and he felt that coming here was just a waste of time.

However… his thoughts of leaving the party was soon cut short when footsteps start approaching him and a smooth voice broke the silence barrier.

“You’re not going to join the others at the kid’s party?”

Picking up the voice, Peter turned around and there stood a very handsome but older man standing around 6’4” with dark brown hair along with brown eyes that glanced at the young Midtown senior. He a full beard and goatee that was perfectly trimmed, followed by a Giorgio Armani three-piece suit that almost only celebrities can afford, followed by a pair of Ferragamo leather dress shoes.

He was holding a nice glass of champagne as he stood at the doorway of the balcony while Peter remained at his place, wondering what is a man like him doing here talking to someone as young like him and he turned away. “I’m not in the mood. I never planned on coming here anyways.”

The bearded man stood here for a moment and there was no doubt that Peter wanted nothing to do with the party. He had promised Harry and Mary-Jane that he would come and have fun and he _really_ tried to, but he couldn’t. He was too hurt and he just wanted to get away from the crowd and that gave the man a worried feeling on why he would try to avoid the big crowd.

“Is there something bothering you?”

“What’s it to you? It’s not like you would care anyways.” Peter took a drink of his Virgin Mary and then sighed, letting the cold air give him goosebumps all over.

“Look, why don’t you take a seat, okay? I’ll be right back.”

The man turned on his heel and walked out of the balcony as Peter took a seat at a small table which he didn’t notice when he came outside to get away from the crowd. He didn’t know what the hell was going on and he didn’t understand why a man like him would talk to a young senior like Peter… but he something tells him that his night was going to turn around.

The man soon returns with plates of _scolglio_ pasta with the sides of bruschetta and placed the two dishes on the table where Peter was sitting.

“Seriously?” the young brunette asked. “You’re going to be giving me food at a time like this?”

“It’s better than nothing,” the man replied back. “Food is the only comfort you have whenever you’re down. Please, help yourself.”

Peter didn’t say anything else and grabbed a fork, digging into the pasta to have himself liking it after his first bite, was pretty hungry now that he thought about it and he hadn't been able to get anything because he was still too depressed before meeting the man. "So, care to tell me what's wrong?" he began asking Peter. “What made you not wanna join the party?”

“It’s not that important. And didn’t your mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers?”

The man rose a brow apathetically to the remark, “Hey, it’s not like I’m some creep, okay? I mean you were the one who backed out of the party,” he replied back. “And is it really that bad?”

“It is to me,” Peter replied back. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m supposed to have a good time and all, but I just can’t. Even if I promised Harry and Mary-Jane that I would have fun… I can’t even try to have fun, no matter how much I really want to.”

“Listen, I know life can be cruel, but you can’t keep focusing on the negative. You won’t be able to make yourself happy if you stay in this state,” the man said.

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Because I have been through those stages through my life. I lost both my parents and my brother at a young age. My parents were killed in a shooting and my brother suffered an illness.”

Peter didn’t know what he wanted to say after what the bearded man had said. A splash of pity and sadness soaked within him, realizing that sometimes life isn’t all perfect. “I… I’m sorry to hear that… um...”

“Stark,” the man said with a smile. “Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark,” Peter echoed. ‘ _Now, where have I heard that name before?’_

“And you don’t have to feel sorry for me. Yes, it hurt me of what happened to my parents and my brother but I moved on from the tragedies, even if devastated me to the core. The past is the past and you can't do anything to change it. All you can keep moving forward and hope that things will get better.”

Peter was lost of words and he bit his lip slightly. But he knew that Tony was right, like how May was right as well as Harry and Mary-Jane. He already knew that his relationship was going to come to an end and yet he chose not to listen until now. Even it’s going to take some time for him to heal… it was really time for him to move on from Flash. Peter continued on eating and Tony just blinked his eyes, wondering if his words ever drilled into the young brunette’s ears. “Hey, did you listen-”

“Yeah, I did. Look, I don’t really know you that well and I’m not so sure if I’m ready to move forward. I mean...” the brunette cuts the older man off but stopped in mid-sentence after losing on what he wanted to say.

“ Hey, I know, it’s hard, but I know that you don’t have to do it alone,” Tony said with a smile, much to his relief. “Everyone deserves to be happy throughout their lives.”

“How?” Peter questioned.

“Well, we’re talking, right? And the party is still going on… so we have a lot of time to spend,” Tony commented.

“But we barely know each other.”

“It’s never too late for us to have a chance to mingle. It’s never really fun if you don’t try to talk to people.”

Peter rose a brow, “You really sound like you wanna get to know me,” he said flatly before biting off a bruschetta and Tony lets out a smirk although his eyes showed that he was indeed interested in him.

“Who says we can’t?”

Peter shook his head as two kept on with their conversation as the party went on and the two kept on with their dinner even though the cake was already been served and everyone else is enjoying the party. The two decided to stay out in the cold winter air for the crowd from inside the party started to get crazier as the music started transitioning. From now until the end of the party, their conversation continued on and Peter talked with Tony about the lighter side of his life such as his hobbies and his interests while Tony listens to every word while he tells him about his life and how he runs a billion-dollar company which was founded by his father. Peter laughed it off, however, thinking that he was just saying that to exaggerate, in other words – he didn’t believe him. This left a smirk curving in Tony’s face and it wasn’t until the party ended that everyone started heading home, wishing Harry a happy birthday as they left.

Peter lets out a yawn, excited to head home and get in his bed and call it a night after the party came to an end and he bid Harry and Mary-Jane farewell after promising him to explain what happened. But before he could even step out the foyer of the Osborne estate, he was caught off guard by Tony, who pulled him into a very warm and embracing hug and he knew that he needed it.

“I really had a good time, Peter. You really made my night."

Peter softened his expression and smiled back, “Y-yeah. I really had fun with you too, Tony. Even though you can be… a bit of a show-off,” he replied in a calm fluster.

This made Tony smile while he wrapped his dark red scar around his scarf, “Touché,” he replied back. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

After the man leaves, Peter just found himself smiling more. Meeting Tony really made him rethink his decision in leaving Harry’s birthday party and just try to talk to someone to help him mend his heartbreak when the last plan didn’t go through. As he leaves the estate, where he is met with Harry’s chauffeur who offered to take him home in which he agrees.

Peter stuffed his hands into his coat pockets until he felt something poke his right hand. When he reached to what was inside, he takes out a small white card which the front was printed out.

“Stark Industries?”

It was a business card and printing which says ‘STARK INDUSTRIES’ in bold italic letters and underneath the logo it had the information – Tony’s full name: Anthony Edward Stark and his occupation – Philanthropist & CEO of the company.

He was floored. No, he was completely shook. When Tony said that he was a famous billionaire, Peter thought that he’d be joking. But the man was indeed telling the truth, and it left him gaping like a fish as he looked like a complete idiot. He would soon turn it around to see something written in the back in nice handwriting.

_I had a wonderful time with you. Let’s meet up again, cutie._

_-Tony_

_212-876-4558_

“Mr. Parker? Are you alright?” The driver asked him out of curiosity while Peter looked at the business card Tony has secretly stashed into his coat without his knowledge.

“I-I don’t even know anymore,” Peter replied in loss of words, not even wanting to give the driver the reason.

 

[[END OF CHAPTER ONE]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end of my first Starker fanfic. I thought I’d do this to see if this will start off as a go for I have started to become hooked with Marvel watching Avengers Assemble as well as Ultimate Spider-Man because we all love Marvel and to honor the great Stan Lee (1922-2018) who left the world and a great legacy which touched everyone, black, white, young and old.
> 
> I wish I could say more, but I think I'll save that for the next chapter… if this first one goes well and yeah, I've had to bring Tony up near the end because I thought it'd be a nice pacing for him and give time for Harry and MJ to try to cheer Peter up after his breakup with Flash.
> 
> Alright, that’s it for today and I will see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. New Love, New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony's phone call and their first date on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Sugar & Honey, starring Tony Stark and Peter Parker! After posting up the first chapter, I couldn’t believe that I’ve gotten so much love from you guys… that’s really meant so much to me and this is my first Marvel fanfic that I’ve written. I’m so happy right now and now I’m gonna make you guys happy by showing this next chapter of Starker!
> 
> Let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Avengers or any of the characters used in this story or any of the chapters posted for AO3. They all belong to Marvel Comics and the great Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, who are now up where they belong, creating art together. We will miss you, Stan and your enthusiasm. However, I do own the plot of the story and nothing else.

 

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the story and the later steamy scenes between Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

 

 

**Sugar & Honey**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Chapter Two: New Love, New Start

 

The winter wonderland has finally started in the Big Apple and everyone was all wrapped up in layers of clothing to keep themselves from getting frostbitten by the extremely cold snowy weather as the month of December was a few days shy of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and a week shy of New Year’s Eve.

In the Parker residence, Peter was seen in his bedroom laying on his bed while watching some corny holiday movies on ABC Family to keep himself occupied for he had a very bored expression on his face, and much to his dissatisfaction, the TV made movies he watched weren’t any good and the brunette decided to click the TV off and rise from his bed. It’s already the 23rd of December and Peter hasn’t been full of energy since he left school. Probably because May and Ben were busy packing most of their things for their move to the Washington state they plan to leave in the early Spring and has a lot of things on their plate involved with their planned move and have Peter ready to become independent once they are ready.

But aside from that, it had been days since Peter had met Tony Stark at Harry's birthday party. He had been thinking about the man while withering in his boredom and how he just waltzed in his life like he was special and turned his life a complete 180, rethinking on how he tried to turn his back on love after Flash dumped him for some girl he met. He still had the man's business card that sat on his small nightstand which had his number written on the back. Peter hadn't touched the card since the party because he had been busy with school, dealing with finals before Winter break which had been a complete utter mess for him.

He really wanted to call the man, and luckily… he has his landline. After he told Ben that he had broken his phone due to the fact that his ex broken up with him via text, the old man lets him go with a slap on the wrist due to him not liking Flash giving him relief, otherwise, he’d be in big trouble. The big day was indeed coming and the two were indeed throwing a Christmas party on the 25th where they will have friends of the community as well as Harry and Mary-Jane coming over, in which he still had to explain to them on why he wasn't at the party with them.

Peter sighed heavily and he finally made the decision. Grabbing the card, Peter reached his house phone and dialed the number. The soft ringing was heard on the phone and Peter could feel his heart beating rapidly as the tone kept on ringing. He really didn't know what he was getting into and there was no turning back for him for he had already gotten the number from Tony. But his train of thought was cut short when a familiar velvety voice answered the line.

“Pronto? Con chi parlo?”

Peter’s face shifted with confusion after hearing what he had just heard. ‘ _D-did I hear him speak Italian?_ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _No, I heard him speak Italian! What the fuck!?_ ’ But he kept his composure and continued with the conversation.

“Um… Tony? Tony Stark?”

“ _Yep, the one and only_ ,” the voice replied which is was indeed Tony Stark on the other line. “ _Is this Peter Parker I’m speakin’ to?_ ”

Peter swallowed hard and lets out and exhale. It already had been no less than a mere minute and he was amazed by how rich and silky Tony sounded on the phone and how delighted to hear him. He finally made his response to the older man. "Y-yeah, it's me."

“ _Well, it took you long enough to finally call me! I thought you wouldn’t ever try to even phone me up! How are you,_ il mio piccolino?”

Peter froze again. “Um… what?” he muttered out.

“ _It’s Italian for ‘my little one’… and I was referring to you, cutie_ ," Tony swooned and Peter felt a slight red blush taint across his face. Not only Tony sounded so ridiculously sexy, but he's also flirting with him… something that he shouldn't do when talking to someone when you haven't known them long enough. But it didn't matter, Peter held on to his chest and tried his best not to lose his emotions for his heart was beating pretty fast.

“Oh, well. I’m fine, thank you very much. I wasn’t able to call you because I had to deal with school and all.”

“ _School? Like are you in college?_ ” Tony queried.

“Not yet. I’m in high school, 12th grade to be exact,” Peter replied back. “I had to take finals because it was Winter Break and it’s almost the end of the year. I have a long way to go before I even think about going to college.”

“ _Wow, 12_ _th_ _grade… that’s hot. I didn’t expect a person I find cute to be an attractive 18-year-old. Something I don’t get to see every day._ ”

“Seriously, you getting attracted after I told you that I’m 18 and a high school senior?” Peter questioned as he rose a brow in slight suspicion. “How old are you, Tony?”

“ _I’m 46._ ”

Almost immediately, he could hear a piano crashing its keys all in one as the number echoed in his ears. ‘ _46? Tony is fucking 46!? Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m talking to a silver fox… a_ billionaire _silver fox!_ ’ he screamed from the inside as a look of slight panic started to spike within him. ‘ _He’s old enough to be my dad for Christ’s sake!_ ’

“ _Pete? Peter? Are you there, baby?_ ”

The brunette collected himself and took another exhale, “Yeah, Tony. I’m still here… but, you’re really 46?” he asked. “As in you’re a silver fox?”

“ _Yeah, and to tell you the truth… I’ve always had a thing for cute young boys who take care of themselves_ ,” Tony said clearly and in all honesty. “ _I’ve never been with a guy who’s young enough to be my baby boy._ ”

“R-right. So… um. I know that Christmas is coming up soon and all, and I just wanna know… do you have family – minus your parents – coming over? Or friends? What?”

Tony’s tone of voice would soon change within seconds, enough for Peter witness it.

“ _I’m not much of a Holiday person. I mean after I lost my parents and my brother soon after, I just focused on my work. My dad ran Stark Industries which is a technology company that designed, developed, and sold consumer electronics and even started a video game developing company which came multinational as I grew up. I never got a chance to spend time with them because both he and my mom were busy before they died and my brother had been in and out of the hospital because of his illness. Yeah sure, my dad became a very successful businessman and a philanthropist along the way, but I just felt left out because of that. And after he and my mom were killed in a violent shooting, I felt like I never got a chance to get to spend time with them for the holidays. Same for my brother as he would soon pass on a year later and because of that I would do nothing but work and work, just to get my mind off of the hurt I had faced. Sorry, Pete… I know it’s almost Christmas and I shouldn’t be sad, but I really don’t celebrate the holiday like you do._ ”

After hearing more of Tony’s story, Peter found himself feeling bad for the man even more. Not only did Tony had to go through losing both his parents and brother, but had to go through being ignored by them… even if they didn’t mean to leave him in the shadows. Especially when his dad became a very famous businessman while his brother has to fight his illness until his own death. “Tony… I didn’t know, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Tony chuckled, “ _No it’s fine. Even if I never got to spend time with my family and I was able to cope with the loss, I still miss them dearly. I’m pretty sure you’re happy that you were able to spend time with yours_ ,” he spoke to the brunette.

“Yeah… I don’t celebrate it either. My parents died when I was really young so my Aunt May and Uncle Ben took me in and I haven’t been much of a Christmas person myself either,” Peter said as he thought about what Tony said about his life. “They’re both into the Holiday spirit, however, and every year they would throw a huge Christmas party on the 25th, inviting everyone they know and exchange gifts and sing Christmas karaoke.”

“ _So you too, huh?_ ”

Peter smiled calmly, “Yeah, guess we have something in common,” he commented. “Besides… I don’t even know what I want for Christmas.”

Tony remained silent on the other line as he started to think until he finally thought of something he could do for the young high-schooler, “ _Hey, I know you said that you don't know what you want for Christmas, but I was wondering: do you like cell phones or something like that?_ ” he asked curiously, leaving Peter blinking slightly before nodding.

“Y-yeah, I do… my phone service is T-Mobile. Why do you ask so suddenly?”

“ _Oh, just wondering. I’ll give you the details on Christmas Day, in which I thought of taking you out on a snowy stroll at that time_ ,” Tony suggested.

“Huh!? You’re asking me out already?” Peter stammered out in shock.

“ _Why not, baby? I mean, we both have a lot in common, right? We lost our parents in the pasts, we almost never celebrate Christmas that often, and to top it all off – you’re drop dead cute. How can I not ask you to go out with me so suddenly?_ ”

Peter so suddenly, “I mean sure I attract you and all… but you’re old enough to be my dad,” he lets out a laugh, trying not to be too loud or else Aunt May and Uncle Ben might hear him.

“ _Then, maybe_ I _can be your daddy, then. I’ve always wanted to have a baby boy to pamper and spoil._ ”

“Tony, that’s a sugar daddy.”

“ _I know, and I’m saying that_ I _can be your sugar daddy… if that is… you’re too scared to let me._ ”

Peter’s heart galloped like a flustered horse as he heard the transitioning tone of Tony’s voice which became very hot and husky. Despite that he barely knows the man, he knew immediately that he wasn’t joking around. Not one bit. The older man has already gotten smitten by him, the first day he met him at Harry’s birthday party and he knew that there was no way he could take them back. Yes, it’s all too soon to start another relationship, but Tony… Peter could see that Tony hasn’t forgotten about him at all. The surge of joy when Peter told him that it was him who called him, it was there. It was all there – raw emotion, no signs of acting at all.

“Wait. Are you being serious about this?”

“ _I am, Pete. I’ve already fallen for you back at the Osborne kid’s party… and I’ve waited for days, hoping that you would call until now. I don’t want to push you or anything like that, but I do want to spend Christmas with you and the days after that. You don’t have to be afraid of me, cause I will never do anything to hurt you._ ”

Peter’s eyes widened and a lump grew within his throat, “Tony… I’m not so sure if I’m ready to even begin a relationship. I mean, we don’t know each other well enough,” he spoke in a worry.

“ _As I said, I won't push you. You're 18 and you're mature enough to make your own decisions and if you don't want to start a relationship soon, I won't pressure you. But I really like you a lot, and I would love to spend the big day with you, baby. I've been pretty lonely for a while and I would love to have someone by my side, who I can cherish for the rest of my life. If you don't want that, then I understand._ ”

Peter remained silent for a moment and he shook his head. He didn’t want to begin a relationship immediately, but he didn’t want to turn the man down, despite him being 46. "Tony… I didn't mean it like that. I mean I'm a little afraid of getting into a relationship, but that doesn't mean that I can't try taking it slow. I mean it was very sudden for you to ask me out when we had just started talking and all. I really don't want to just jump into falling in love so soon, even if I am starting to fall for you too," he spoke clearly. "But I’d love to spend Christmas with you, just the two of us, that way we can take this nice and easy.”

Tony hummed warmly as he felt relief sooth within his heart, “ _Then I'm happy that you decided on taking a chance. But I still want you to be my baby boy, no way in hell that I'm going to leave him without any of my attention. And I sure the hell am not going to let someone else take you._ ”

“Hey… I thought we’re going to take this slow.”

“ _I am, baby. Don’t you want me to just spoil you when we meet?_ ”

‘ _Well, he is rich. I can’t argue on that._ ’ Peter shook his head. “I don’t mind you spoiling me, but let’s have time tell us that it’s time for us to get serious. As Janet Jackson would say: _Let’s wait awhile before we go too far_ ,”

Tony giggled through the line, “ _Some humor you got. Well then, I'm looking forward to the 25_ _th_ _, it’s going to be a bit cold… so I would advise you to get yourself warm._ ”

“I know… and Tony… thanks,” Peter smiled softly.

“ _It’s no problem. Take care of yourself, okay?_ Arrivederci, il mio gattino _._ ”

Peter was left snickering to Tony’s Italian phrases. Man, the billionaire was indeed showing off, “I don’t know what that means, but yeah. And Merry Early Christmas, Tony. See ya.”

The call finally ends and Peter places the phone onto his bed before laying his head onto the pillows. Even if it was a long conversation, he felt goosebumps rippling through his skin and his inner self was screaming loudly for he was going on a date with Tony on Christmas Day. He doesn't know if he wanted to really scream out loud or not, but he found himself excited and nerve-wracking.

All he could do for right now is just scream in his pillow and think about how much he had got himself into… mostly in a good way.

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

 

((December 25th – Christmas))

Christmas has finally arrived and everyone was with their families as they started opening their gifts only to have them show the best reactions on what they have gotten for this big holiday.

Peter lets out a yawn as he rose from the bed and he looked at his digital calendar clock which said ‘December 25th, Merry Christmas, Peter!’, showing a small animation of Santa Claus flying in his sleigh with his reindeer. Shaking his head, Peter hits on the clock before he met the coldness of the wooden floor as his feet touched the ground due to it being very cold and just beginning of the Winter solstice. He really didn't mind the winter, in fact, he _loves_ being in the snow. But today was not only Christmas, but it was also his first date with Tony Stark.

Two days since his talk with Tony and he remembered it well. He already knew that getting into a relationship soon is not the way to help him get over his heartbreak, but what could he do? Tony had already fallen hard for him and he himself was starting to fall for the man but decided to take it slow.

He’ll deal with Tony later… for right now, he needed to wake up… because it was Christmas, meaning that Aunt May and Uncle Ben are waiting for him downstairs.

After a long hot shower, Peter found himself a nice and warm set of clothing, due to the temperature being below 12 degrees, and walked downstairs where he could see the Christmas tree all well-lit and beautifully decorated and most of them were filled with gifts which were mostly for Peter. He could smell the warm apple and cinnamon from the other side of the home and he turned around to see May making fresh hot apple cider before she looked up to see Peter standing.

“Good morning, Peter… and a Merry Christmas!” she beamed.

“Yeah, same to you, Aunt May. Did you and Uncle Ben open your presents already?” Peter asked.

"Nope and most of the presents are for you. I'm pretty sure you're going to like them a lot," May replied, her Holiday spirit not planning to leave her soon. "Besides, your uncle is my Christmas present. He's the reason why I love the holiday so much."

Peter sighed softly, ‘Well, they’ve been married for a long time.’ he thought to himself as he thought about it, it made sense. “So, where is Uncle Ben anyways?”

“He’s down at the community center setting up for our annual Christmas party. Please, Peter… those gifts aren’t going to open themselves, you know.”

“I’ll deal with that later… I just wanna know why you decided to move the party from the house to the community center,” Peter spoke up as a smile appeared on his face. “Finally decided that the house isn’t big enough?”

May rose a brow, “You seem to be in a good mood. Did something happen?” she questioned.

Remembering the night he met Tony at Harry’s party and talking to him on the phone, he smiled as his heart skipped merrily. “Well, yeah. It’s just that I met someone a few weeks ago and...”

“Huh? Did you meet someone already? After you got your heart broken by that Flash?" May queried in slight shock.

“Well, yeah. It was at Harry’s birthday party and well he just came in and swept me off of my feet,” Peter turned his head away slightly, looking pretty embarrassed to admit his feelings. “I know it’s a little soon, but I want to get to know him. Which is why I’m meeting him today.”

“Really!? What about the Christmas party? Harry and Mary-Jane are going to be there.”

“I know and to let you know, I really had fun at Harry’s birthday party. But to be honest, I’m not a Christmas person. And I’m 18 now, I’m not really a kid anymore. So...”

“You know your uncle really wanted you to be there. It’s always been part of the family tradition,” May said in a small plea.

“I know, but those days are over. I know it’s a big holiday, but it’s just not the same.”

May wanted to protest, but she held herself back. She didn’t want to force Peter, even when she wanted him to join the party. “I understand, I won’t force you. You can at least stop by to see everyone at the party.”

“Don't worry, Aunt May. I will… for the sake of Uncle I know he can act a little off when I'm not there," Peter lets out a laugh. “He acts like an overprotective father.”

“Can’t blame him, Peter. Ben is that type of man who wants best for you.”

“Yeah,” Peter takes a deep breath, "Whelp looks like I have a holiday to waste. Just don't bring any booze this year… not after what happened last year."

“Oh, please. It’s not going to happen this time. And, please… take your gifts with you. We really want you to open them when you get the chance.”

“Yeah, sure.”

As May continued on with her day before starting getting ready to meet Ben to help him set up the party, Peter grabbed his gifts and walked back upstairs and back to his room, where he placed the gifts onto his bed, planning on opening them later on during the day. Right now… he had to make a call, for he didn’t want to keep him waiting.

“ _Peter? Is that you, baby?_ ” Tony spoke on the other line after Peter dialed his number in which he answered after one minute of the dial tone. “ _Buon Natale!_ ”

A soft laugh rolled out of Peter’s lips, “I still don’t understand what you have said, but yeah. When and where shall I meet you?” he requested to the man.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

In a large and sleek penthouse located in the Upper East Side of New York, Tony Stark was seen in the bathroom all dressed sharp and warm at the same time as he was looking himself in the mirror, styling his hair and slightly trimming his bearded goatee before looking at the final results.

“Lookin’ good, Tony! Lookin’ good!”

He walked out of the bathroom and looked outside of the window and he could see a pure white winter covering up the whole city of New York City which was completely perfect. He had just had finished his conversation on the phone with Peter and boy was he excited. His first date with Peter Parker, something he’d thought he’d never got a chance… eventually became his gift for Christmas and he had planned a very special time for just the two of them. Feeling the blood rushing from his veins as well as his heart was beating with eagerness, the billionaire yearned to embrace Peter in full arms and kiss him like crazy. And it was itching like crazy. But he also remembered that he’s gotta take it slow because due to Peter’s past relationship, even though he doesn’t know about it.

Aside from that, Tony wasted no time finding what he needed to wear as he was dressed in a sleek three-piece suit and tie which was indeed designed by Giorgio Armani and a polished pair of black Ferragamo shoes in which most of his clothing stored his closet were branded by the two famous fashion designers originated from Italy. Maybe it’s because Tony can speak Italian, so probably he has a liking for luxurious goods imported from the European country from the looks of the interior of his room: from the bedding to the fragrances. Peter sure is lucky to meet a man like him.

Just as Tony was straightening his dark blue tie, he hears a knock on the door which grabbed his attention but remained looked himself in the mirror. "Come in."

The doors open and a tall man around mid-60s with full salt-n-pepper hair which was slicked back and a bushy mustache dressed in a full black and white tuxedo entered the master bedroom. His blue eyes showed a straight expression, and even his posture proved his straightness as well. “The limousine is ready for you, Mr. Stark,” he spoke in a posh English accent.

“Perfect!” Tony chorused as he grabbed his coat and scarf. “Thanks for the heads up, Jarvis!”

Jarvis, who was the older man’s name took notice of Tony’s ecstatic composure and just cleared his throat, “Please excuse my eavesdropping, sir. But you seem to be in a pretty gay mood today, are you by any chance going on a date when today is Christmas Day?”

“Yep! I met a very special someone at that Osborne kid’s birthday party and he wasn’t in his very best mood. I don’t what happened that made him the way he was, but I managed to help him get his spirits up. So, I thought it be a great opportunity to take him out on a date,” Tony said in a full nod. “I should’ve taken a picture, so you’ll be able to see how he looked, Jarvis.”

“Is that so? Where is it that you are going to be taking him?” Jarvis questioned.

“Oh… well, there’s so much that I have planned that I can’t even describe it. I’m just too excited to even explain everything,” Tony gushed slightly before sighing softly. “I mean the guy has been through a lot, so why not?”

“Well, just to let you know that it’s below 10 degrees and you might need to keep yourself warm,” Jarvis insisted.

“Don’t worry, I got it. I just wanna make this perfect for me and him. No meetings. No phone calls, nothing but spending Christmas with your date.” After Tony finished getting himself ready for the cold weather, he walks up to the nightstand and grabs a small wrapped Christmas present which had a gift tag that said ‘To Peter’ in cursive handwriting along with a golden embroidered bow on it. He grabs it and placed it into his coat.

“Well, wish me luck. Jarvis, and please… help yourself with some nice hot cocoa. You really deserve it.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark,” Jarvis called out as Tony walks out of his room and through the hallways. “Another thing I want to inform you is that Mr. Rogers left you a message after you missed his call. He informed you to call him for it’s very important.”

“I’ll get to him later, Jarvis. Don’t do anything crazy while I’m gone!” Tony called out as he walked out of the penthouse and after one of his servants opened the door, giving the butler a goodbye wave before the door closes.

“I really need a cup of hot chocolate right now,” Jarvis spoke in a sigh.

 

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

 

The snow fell calmly at the entrance of the Central Park Zoo as everyone around him were completely layered up, but enjoying the seasonal Holiday. Some people dressed as Santa Claus ringing their bells as they were involved in charities started by the Salvation Army there were even carolers singing classic and traditional holidays songs, catching an audience.

Peter felt the snow touching his nose and just smiled. He _really_ enjoyed the cold winter, he didn’t care if anyone looked at him as if he was weird. Sure, he’s all layered for the chilly weather, but it didn’t stop him from loving it so much and just wanted to stand in his spot all day, but it was short-lived when he noticed a sleek white Jaguar limousine approach him and it left him shocked. First, Harry's limo and now this one? Peter really didn't get why rich people would flaunt their limousines whether it was black or white, but he thought about it and it was kind of like the stereotype that it's mostly seen in cheesy teenage movies.

As the limousine made a complete stop, the driver exits the vehicle, his eyes gazing at Peter as he was also seen dressed for the winter.

“Are you Peter Parker?”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I am,” he called back as it gave him a flashback on his encounter by Harry’s limo driver, almost like déja vu as he thought about it. The driver lets out a warm smile, “Mr. Stark has been expecting you, young man. He’s delighted to spend his tremendous holiday with you.”

Peter’s heart lets out a skip after hearing the man mention Tony’s name, “Yeah, I know. I just talked to him this morning.”

“Well, allow me. Can’t have you stand in the cold here,” the driver politely offered and opened the passenger door revealing to be Tony himself who was sitting on the right side of the limo. He turned his head and sees Peter and a smile shone, followed by a lovestruck gaze.

“Hello, my sweet baby boy,” the billionaire said in a low purr.

‘ _Shit… why does this guy sound so hot showing off like that?_ ’ Peter felt his face turning red from the greeting as he smiled, “Hey, Tony. Best way to start our Christmas date, huh?” he sputtered out, trying to keep his eternal screaming from busting out.

“It would be better if you come inside and let me warm you up,” Tony gave Peter a beckoning gesture and the brunette got into the limousine, feeling the coziness of the leather seats. He was soon pulled close by the older man, his gloved hand gripping onto his shoulder and slowly caressing it which made him blush harder.

‘ _S-so close..._ ’

“It’s alright, Pete. I’m not gonna bite,” Tony comforted as he got closer.

“N-no, no, no... it's not that…," Peter said shaking his head, despite feeling very embarrassed about how Tony's flirting was becoming slightly unbearable, even if their date has barely started. "...it's my first time that I ever went on a date. I'm really excited, but I'm nervous at the same time."

Tony’s smile grew larger, “Well, maybe I can help you cure that nervousness. Perhaps, two VIP tickets to the famous Lion King musical at Broadway as a start of our date?” he revealed to Peter two tickets of the Lion King Broadway musical which was showing a special Holiday show, earning a surprised reaction from the brunette.

“No! You bought tickets to see the Lion King musical!? I haven’t seen this show for years!”

“Well, today is your lucky day, Peter. The show is going to start within the next hour, which means we still have time to get our seats… ‘cause it’s going to be a full house,” Tony resounded and Peter was left a bit puzzled.

Within minutes, Tony and Peter arrived at the New Amsterdam Theatre which was indeed showing Disney’s Lion King musical in which there was a very large line in which people are standing in the cold with their tickets ready for entry. Peter was indeed shocked on how long the line was and how everyone was excited in seeing a theater performance based on a Disney movie in which he had seen when he was young despite being in the wintry weather. As the limousine came to a stop, the driver opens the door and Tony escorts Peter out of the vehicle like a gentleman and it caught the attention of most people who noticed Peter and their reactions beamed.

“Oh my god, it’s Tony Stark!”

Tony noticed the audience reacting to his appearance and he just kept it moving and entered the theater after getting his and Peter’s tickets accepted and went inside. Peter could feel the excitement rushing through his body and Tony just looked at him go in his fanboy mode since he hasn’t seen the musical for a long time and he couldn’t help find him cute reacting in this manner. He didn’t know that Peter was a fan of Disney movies and as he thought about it, he was a fan himself. He was satisfied that he was able to start the date something like a musical and has few more things under his sleeve.

Once they were able to get their seats which were in the front row, everyone else finally gotten their seats. Peter looked at Tony as he felt his large hand touching his, giving it a nice caressing. "Tony… you're holding my hand already? This is our first date."

“What’s wrong with me holding your hand? Isn’t that what gentlemen do?” Tony responded with a raised brow.

“Not exactly. But being a gentleman is an exception.”

“Well, I’m not gonna let go. So, don’t try to talk me out of it,” Tony’s smile turned to a smirk before the lights started to die down after, the curtains slowly started to open as the spotlight shown on an actor dressed as Rafiki started singing the beginning lyrics of its main theme, The Circle of Life.

From there, Peter watched the entire cast dressed as animals come together as the background dropped in a golden orange color to witness the presentation of the young prince Simba by Mufasa, Sarabi, and Rafiki as they stood on a rotating staircase posing as Pride Rock while the song began its dramatic effect. Once the opening song ended, everyone clapped loudly and Peter just felt his eyes glimmer from the outstanding performance as he clapped loudly for the cast and Tony remained seated, staring at him and enjoying his enthusiasm as the show continued on until the end where Simba was now crowned as the new King of Pride Rock, and all of the animals celebrated the legacy of the fallen king and the birth of a new ruling.

 

~~~~~

 

 

After the end of the show, the two left the theater and back into the limousine where Tony instructed his driver to take them to the Cheesecake Factory in which had recently opened in Queens, which it wasn’t that far where Peter was living. Once they arrived, Tony kindly escorted Peter into the restaurant like a gentleman, earning glances from people as the two went inside where Peter was welcomed by a warm environment and the deliciousness of the food, especially the desserts that were beautifully made for display.

After making a reservation, Tony kindly escorted Peter to his seat and the young brunette looked around to see how comforting the restaurant was and it wasn’t anything too fancy, although when he had gotten his menu.. the prices speak otherwise.

“Go on, _mio gattino_. Choose whatever you like,” Tony offered.

“Are you sure about this, Tony? I mean… this is pretty expensive,” Peter looked at the items on the menu and he started to feel pretty skeptical for the moment and Tony just shook his head.

“Non ti preoccupare! Just order catches your eye!”

‘ _Seriously… this guy taking this showing off to a whole new level. Now, I’m starting to get used to it!_ ’ Peter rolled his eyes while smiling before looking at the menu and finally found what he had wanted as well as his choice of dessert while Tony ordered his own food before having their menus be returned.

“Now, that wasn’t bad, right?”

“Tony, I really hope you know what you’re doing. I mean, I’ve heard of the Cheesecake Factory and been hearing that their food is good, but it can really take a good chunk of money out of you,” Peter pointed out, earning a light laugh from the billionaire.

“Peter, you don’t need to be worried what happens in my wallet. Didn’t you forget that I still make millions, like nearly more than Osborne and Steve Jobs combined?” Tony remarked in a smirk.

“Not at first… until you gave me the card. But, still… sometimes you need to think on how much you’re spending though,” Peter replied back at the man, which he doesn’t seem to listen because well… he’s still making money anyways.

“Doesn't matter. What matters is a man like me spoiling his baby boy, whether he likes it or not. I already told you that I'm attracted to you and I want to take care of you like a daddy _is supposed_ to." Peter didn't say anything else as he could see that he was indeed serious and he wasn’t going to protest, he was already falling for Tony… so there was no looking back for him. As the two waited for their food a male voice piped across the restaurant, catching the attention of the two future lovebirds.

“Well, I’ll be damned… it’s no wonder why you haven’t taken my calls.”

Tony and Peter turned around and there they saw a smiling tall blonde-haired male with blue eyes and along with him was an African-American male whose arm was latched against the blonde’s. Tony gave out a pretty dry stare at the two, “Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson it’s funny seeing you here,” he spoke nonchalantly.

“Really?” Stephen Grant Rogers spoke in a slight smirk, “I thought I’d come here with Sam to celebrate our engagement until bump into you. I’m still wondering why you didn’t return my call this morning.”

“Well, as you can see here,” Tony pointed to Peter who started to feel pretty awkward of the interaction between the two. “I’m on a date and it was going just fine until you showed up. Have you guys have any decency?”

“ _Well_ , _sorry_ if we were interrupting. We really wanted you to help us out on our wedding planning,” Samuel Thomas Wilson chimed in with a coy smile. “Steve and I were hoping that you would try and see what kind of theme we should have for the reception since we already came up with the date and found the place we liked.”

“Um..that’s the wedding planner’s job? I mean you _do_ have one, right?”

“We did, unfortunately, however, she had to back down because her sister was having a baby and had to fly all the way to Arizona to come to her aid, so that's why we tried to call you," Steve replied back and the Stark billionaire shook his head in disbelief.

“Cap. Sam. I don't do weddings… now I may have given out good ideas and all, but I don't _plan_ weddings. Find yourself another planner, okay? You’re ruining my date here.”

“Tony, you’re my best friend. Can’t you help a guy who’s getting married out?” Steve entreated and Tony just furrowed his brows at the former US soldier, feeling a bit more irritated to see his date was slowly starting to deteriorate all because Steve wanted his help in planning his wedding. Peter, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be phased at all but decided to excuse himself from the table which caught the man's eye.

“Peter, wait. You don’t have to leave. My pal Steve is just trying to pester me, that’s all,” he cried out as panic started to fill up.

“I’m not leaving. Since you're having a little chat with your buddies here, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. That way I'll be ready for our lunch date. I won’t be gone long,” Peter said with a wink before leaving and Tony remained silent as his inner self sighed in relief. Steve and Sam watch Peter walk away before turning their gazes towards Tony who just smiled as he felt the hearts coming out of him.

The 18-year-old walked into the men’s bathroom and began washing his hands as the sounds of the toilet echoed through the emptiness of the room. Just as Peter finished drying his hands, he walked out of the bathroom where he could see that Steve and Sam had left the table he and Tony were sitting in. But just when he was going to reach to his spot, he noticed a tall person with blonde hair and lightning bolt designs on the side.

Flash Thompson was here… in the same building as him. He was walking to the door where he made a stop and noticed Peter looking straight at him. Their eyes started meeting each other for a moment before his look turned away where a brunette female, which Peter saw in the image before he destroyed his phone, approached him in a slight sprint. Peter’s heart nearly froze when he saw them lock lips with another.

“Who was that you were staring at?” the brunette asked.

“Eh, some stranger. No one important,” Flash said before walking out with the female, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After witnessing what he had seen, Peter felt his heart breaking slightly but he shook his head silently. He walked back to the table where he was met with a nice plate of shrimp with angel hair pasta, a side of orange cream soda and a beautiful piece of Oreo cheesecake. Just as Peter took a seat, Tony noticed the look on his face as he started eating.

“Pete… is there something wrong, baby?”

“Huh?” Peter looked up at Tony and could see the concern in his eyes and he just smiled. “Nothing’s wrong, Tony,” he said calmly. “I just took a little while in the bathroom, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? It looked like you were irritated about something.”

Peter shook his head. Even if it hurt seeing Flash walk out with the female who he left him for, he didn't Tony to see him unleash his raw emotions, regardless if he really wanted to. He knew that this day was Christmas and he shouldn't worry about his ex acting like he didn't exist and prancing around with any person he fucks. Tony had taken the time in taking him out on a date and treating him like royalty.

“Everything’s okay, Tony. What I was thinking about, I’ve already forgotten about it,” the brunette chuckled lightly as his heartache started to wither away. “I assume that your buddies have sorted things out?”

“Yeah, about that...” Tony scratched the back of his head, “I’m sorry for their… rudeness. They were bugging me to help them with their wedding, I had to come up with some stupid excuse to get them to leave so we can enjoy our date. I couldn’t leave my baby hanging like that.”

“Well, you should be happy for them. It _is_ Christmas and they’re getting married after all,” Peter said.

“Yeah sure… but this is about us. We are spending Christmas together, right?” Tony reminded and the brunette nodded.

“We are… and I’m really starting to enjoy it a lot.”

That sentence made Tony smile as he grabbed his fork, “Well then… shall we?” he asked and the two started on their holiday lunch as they continued to start talking to one another.

 

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

After their romantic lunch together, Tony and Peter spend most of their hours enjoying every moment of the holiday, from listening to the Christmas carolers sing all of the holiday songs to watching the people perform their tricks on ice at the Wollman Rink and even watching the beautiful view of the Rockefeller Christmas Tree where Tony moved closer to Peter and held his hand as they caught the glimpse of the twinkling lights flickering in sync under the tall statues of the Christmas angels playing their golden trumpets shown in display.

The date had been a complete success and Tony had never been proud of himself for how it turned out. He really wished that he wanted to stay out with Peter more, but it was already night and it was that time to take Peter home for he was tired.

The limo finally reached to the Parker residence and the driver reached to the passenger seat, opening for Peter to exit, but Tony stopped him before he reached outside. "Peter, wait. Listen..." he started. "...I really had a very wonderful time with you today. Aside from this cold weather, you really made this the best Christmas I had after the dull years I spend on this holiday. I just wanna give you something before you go, to let you know how much I enjoyed spending my time with you."

“Something for me?” Peter asked and Tony reached into his coat and pulls out the Christmas gift he had brought with him this morning, for he had saved it until this moment Peter was about to leave the limo. Peter takes the gift and looked on how amazing it looked on the outside. “T-Tony… I...” he felt his heart thumping.

“Open it. You’re gonna like it.”

Peter didn’t say anything and he looked at the gift. He started to tear the wrapping, revealing to be a small box about the size of the iPhone packaging. He looked at the box and it said StarkPhone by Stark Industries and it depicting a smartphone dipped in a chrome scarlet and gold color scheme. His eyes widened in complete surprise.

“You.. this is… I...”

“Yeah, remember I asked you about your phone service? Well, I decided to give you a nice phone for this holiday. It’s one of the latest phones I designed and just came out last month. I wanted to do it because you are special to me,” Tony cooed to Peter, who shifted his eyes towards him then back at the new phone.

“Tony… wow. You didn’t have to do his. Thanks!” he exclaimed in excitement.

“But I did, Pete… it’s a token of thanking you for making this the best Christmas,” Tony said as his voice started to get lower and it caught Peter by surprise. He noticed Tony getting closer to him, his brown eyes glistening in the soft light as he leaned towards Peter's, his heart thumping at a fast pace.

“Tony?”

But Tony didn’t say anything but leaned closer and closer to Peter, his warm breath caressing against the other’s baby soft skin. And before Peter knew it, he felt Tony’s lips pressing against his own… igniting a slow and sweet tender kiss. Tony pulled him closer as their kiss tore through their bodies, their hearts soon synchronizing with one another and the warmth wrapping around one another. A soft moan rasped out of Peter’s mouth, gasping hotly for air as the kiss broke, his whole mind and vision clouded. Tony stroked his cheek with his gloved hand as his smile remained on his face.

“Tony...” Peter panted as the kiss got him completely entranced.

 “Merry Christmas, my baby boy.”

 

[[END OF CHAPTER TWO]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finally finished the second chapter of Sugar & Honey with Tony and Peter's first date. Man, it took me days...er half a week to write this because lemme tell ya… it's not easy coming up with the dialogue. And also, I wanted to squeeze a scene with Steve and Sam because they need more screen time for this story as well as Flash for he's still going to be an asshole of an ex to Peter. Also, I wasn't really going to plan to have Peter and Tony's first kiss occur until the next episode where they are celebrating New Year's with the others. Again, I tried to find some good dialogue.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the date has gotten a little boring to you, I just wanted to have it nice pacing… so please forgive me.
> 
> Whelp, that’s all for today and I will see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. Bells of the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Harry and MJ about his new lover being Tony Stark and he celebrates the New Year with the billionaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Sugar & Honey! After spending my Christmas with my family in Sacramento, I am back to write more chapters for all of you Marvel fans out there who want more Tony Stark x Peter Parker!
> 
> Let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Avengers or any of the characters used in this story or any of the chapters posted for AO3. They all belong to Marvel Comics and the great Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, who are now up where they belong, creating art together. We will miss you, Stan and your enthusiasm. However, I do own the plot of the story and nothing else.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the story and the later steamy scenes between Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

 

 

**Sugar & Honey**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Chapter Three: Bells of the New Year

“Pete. Pete… PETER!”

“Huh?” Peter looked up from his new StarkPhone he had gotten from Tony to see Harry and Mary-Jane looking directly at him as they sat at a Starbucks in midtown Manhattan. The weather was still in its snowy weather and it has been four days since Christmas and everyone was getting ready for the New Year since it’s two days away from being the 31st of December. The three had decided to hang out at this Seattle-originated coffee shop and Peter was already distracted by his Christmas gift.

“Pete, you’ve been pretty distracted lately. Are you feeling alright?” Harry asked.

Peter nodded his head, “Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” he questioned the two before they exchanged glanced towards one another then back at the brunette.

“Well, for one… you didn’t show up at your aunt and uncles’ Christmas party in which you never miss every year,” Mary-Jane went after Harry. “Your uncle wondered where you were, your aunt May had to calm him down before he lost it.”

Shit! Peter had forgotten all about the Christmas party because he was too busy enjoying his wonderful date with Tony. Since that day, he thought about on how a great gentleman he was and had shown him almost the whole city despite the weather being cold and frigid. He hadn't spoken to Aunt May or Uncle Ben since he returned and for some reason, he could feel a dark aura from his uncle, almost like he was ready to go after his neck. He didn't know why but he gulped hard.

“Yeah, sorry… I promised that I would stop by, but instead I spend my Christmas with my date,” the brunette said with a nervous smile.

“What!? Pete, you never told me you went on a date!” Harry nearly shouted.

“Well, yeah. I went on a date on Christmas. Listen, I know you guys wanted to know why I didn’t really join you guys back at the party weeks ago. Well, the reason why is that I met this guy who was the party cause I thought of leaving there. We talked and talked until after the party that he gave me his number and he took me out on a date on Christmas.”

“That’s why you didn’t join us at the party? All because some guy was talking to you?”

“Whoa, Harry. At least got able to forget about Flash, right?” Mary-Jane tries to keep the conversation from escalating for she should see the look in Harry’s eyes. She should see that the redhead wasn’t pretty pleased about it, but deep inside, he could see that the brunette wasn’t all depressed anymore. “So… care to tell me who is this man you’re seeing?” she asked and Peter remained silent for a moment.

‘S _hould I really tell them that I’m dating the CEO of Stark Industries? What would they say if I did? Especially when they find out that Tony is 46?_ ’ he thought to himself, feeling the slight and sudden nervousness crawl across his body. He could see that both Harry and MJ were waiting for his answer and the stalling wasn’t going to do any good.

“Um… well… can you guys promise me you won’t freak out on this?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, of course,” MJ answered.

“Just tell us who is this guy you’re seeing,” Harry pushed looking slightly impatient.

Peter took a deep breath, “Okay,” he hoped that his decision in revealing his budding relationship with Tony won’t make him take everything back. “The guy I’m seeing… his name is Tony Stark.”

Silent occurred between the three friends which lasted more than 6 seconds and soon their reactions nearly made Peter’s heart jump in scatters. “WHAT!? The man you’re seeing is Tony Stark? _The_ Tony Stark!?” Mary-Jane cried out in complete shock and the brunette nodded. “Y-yeah, I guess you’ve heard of him being rich too huh?”

“Peter… Tony Stark is like one of the richest people in the world, knocking Norman Osborne off the number one spot on the Top 100 list of World’s Most Wealthiest Entrepreneurs on Vogue!” the female exclaimed. “He’s like well known all around the globe!”

Harry gave Mary-Jane a slight stink-eye expression before turning his eyes, “Care to tell us why was someone like Stark doing at my party? I never recalled in inviting him,” he queried Peter and the brunette kept on with his explanation.

“Well, he came up to me while you guys were going nuts on the dance floor and as I said before we talked until the end of the party. I mean I was still going through my heartbreak and it was like Cupid has shot his arrows and brought the guy to keep me company. And when Tony told me that he was the CEO of Stark Industries, I thought he was joking until he gave me his card which he had written his number on it. That’s when I knew that he wasn’t going to leave me alone after that. Crazy isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, it was indeed crazy alright. I didn’t know he would be able to talk to you. You’re very lucky, tiger,” Mary-Jane mused with a smile.

“Yeah, sure. But are you sure that you should be jumping into a relationship so soon, Pete? I mean didn't you forget what happened with you and Flash?” Harry pried and Peter nodded wholly.

“Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that and I really wanted to reject him, to be honest. But I couldn't because I knew that I was given another shot and I didn't want to leave Tony out like that because I knew the fact he had already fallen hard for me since your party. And when he took me out on Christmas, he had been nothing but a complete gentleman and has treated me with the greatest things he had offered. Hell, we even saw the Lion King musical in front row seats!"

“It’s no wonder why you didn’t show up… sheesh, Peter. Are you really going to ignore us now?”

“What? No, no, no, no! I wouldn’t even think of doing that! Just because I’m starting a relationship with Tony doesn’t mean that I’m going leave you guys out. Besides, it was only one date and I’m just getting to know him. In fact, he’s invited me to attend with him at New Year’s Party at the Marriott Hotel on the 31st,” Peter pointed out to the two. “I’ve talked to him about it.”

“You have? But, didn't you say you broke your phone when Flash dumped you through text?"

“Yeah… I did… but I got a new phone for Christmas.” Peter didn’t really want to brag on what he had gotten from Tony, but he showed the two his new StarkPhone and it left their jaws dropping to the floor.

“P-Pete… is that the new StarkPhone? That everyone in school was talking about getting it before Christmas?” Harry stammered out and Peter scratched the back on his head, chuckling uneasily.

“Yeah. Tony asked me about my phone service and it left me slightly confused until he gave me one of them as a gift. It’s one hell of a phone and it completely outshines Apple’s iPhone. I’ve had it for four days now and it works like a charm.”

Right as Peter finishes a chiming sound was heard and it was a message from Tony.

 **T:** _Hey there, my baby boy. Enjoying your day so far?_

Another ping and Peter received a pic of Tony who was shirtless and giving Peter a sexy wink. Heat suddenly rushed through his veins as he found the message hot and very irresistible. Sheesh, this man knows how to woo Peter.

**P:** _Yeah. See you on New Year’s Eve?_

**T:** _You betcha. Remember to dress nice, ‘cause I wanna eat you up._

‘ _Seriously, Tony is going to make me get a fever in this cold weather!_ ’ the brunette thought to himself as he typed in his reply before he looked at Harry and Mary-Jane, who just stared at him as if something was wrong with him.

“What? Can’t a guy talk to his future boyfriend?” Peter blurted out.

The two looked at each other as Peter continued on with his texting. “Hey, Harry. Do you think Peter should really...” Mary-Jane whispered and Harry just sighed. “I don’t even know anymore, MJ. He had just gotten over Flash and now… he’s getting all comfortable with Tony Stark. He barely even knows him.”

“Welp, even though I’ve heard about him and he’s like famous around. It would be nice if we meet him in person, and maybe talk him in getting us some those new StarkPhones,” Mary-Jane complied and Harry facepalmed himself.

“You’re not helping at all...”

 

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

 

((December 31st – New Year’s Eve))

 

The streets of New York City was nearly packed with many New Yorkers as well as the tourists for it was the Eve of the New Year and everyone was heading for Times Square to help celebrate the departure of the old year and welcoming a new beginning. The traffic was crazy, but the enthusiasm from the drivers was so contagious that they honked their horns at the civilians that passed, shouting out “Happy New Year!” even though it was already 8:30 in the evening, four hours shy of the clock striking twelve.

Peter looked himself in the mirror back in his home in a nice dark blue suit for he was getting himself ready for the big night. After getting the word that Aunt May and Uncle Ben have left for Boston to celebrate the New Year with friends and won't be back until January 5th, Peter has the whole house to himself… and he had no plans of staying at home all night on his own. Combing his hair, Peter looked at himself once more before he was satisfied with the results. “All ready to bring on the New Year!” he mused to himself before his StarkPhone began to ring.

“Hello?” he called out once he reached to it.

“ _Pete, I’m outside. Are you ready?_ ” Tony said on the other line and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, I’m coming down,” Peter replied before hanging up and grabbing all of the things he needed and dashed out of the door where he is met with Tony’s limousine where his driver was seen standing with a smile.

“Happy New Year, Peter!” the man mused.

“Same to you, going to join the party, too?” Peter replied back and the driver nodded.

“Yeah, Tony doesn’t want to leave me out. And I didn’t want to miss out on the fun,” the driver beamed back. “If we don’t get going soon, Tony would get on my ass.”

Peter lets out a snicker and the driver opens the passenger seat, revealing to be Tony in his casual winter wear. The older man’s brown eyes shifted towards the brunette and smiled, “ _Ciao, mio gattino_ ,” he said with a smile as the young male slid inside of the vehicle and Tony gave him a warm kiss on the cheek, earning a blushing reply.

“Hey, Tony. Um… I hope you like what I have on,” Peter said as he showed the billionaire his New Year’s suit. “It’s not like the ones you wear, but… you know...” Tony looked at Peter for a brief moment, his eyes devouring every single detail of his appearance. The boy looked very handsome and the urge of pouncing him and getting every spot of him was strong. But, he managed to stop himself. Damn, he thought. His heart was racing very fast and he was loving the adrenaline that Peter was giving him.

“You look hot, Pete. Shows the spirit of New Year’s,” he commented. “I bet you’re ready for the craziness.”

“Hey, I’m 18. I think I’m ready to give parties a chance. I’ve been doing some thinking since Christmas and thought I’d try to get myself into the scene,” Peter replied back.

Tony smirked, “Well, you better brace yourself,” he said seductively yet playfully.

 

 **:::::::::::**  


Almost 30 minutes later, Tony and Peter arrived at the Mariott Hotel where the bellhops of the establishment opened the passenger’s seat and the two males entered the main foyer of the hotel, where they are led to the main ballroom which was the main New Year’s Party was located and it gave Peter a nice flashback of Harry’s birthday party. Almost the whole hotel was crowded with many guests as they held nice glasses of champagne, talking to one another.

But the main party was located in the hotel ballroom and when we say that it was packed… it was completely packed. Peter felt himself looking in shock on how many people were there, more than the number of people which were in Harry’s birthday party and he started to feel nervousness pumping through his veins, but he kept his composure for he had told Tony that he was going to give parties a chance. He just didn’t expect it to be more overwhelming for him.

“Pete? Baby, are you alright?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I was just caught off guard on how huge this party is...” Peter responded to the older man, who would later let out a small chuckle.

“Of course it’s gonna be a huge party. It’s New Year’s Eve, I can’t have my annual party be bland and stiff.”

Peter shifted his eyes in flabbergast of what Tony had said, "W-what!? Did you orchestrate this whole party? All by yourself?" he blurted, his voice layering over the loud music that played in the distance.

“Not exactly. Yeah, I started the annual New Year’s bash here at the Manhattan Marriott, but it’s also sponsored by some of my business colleagues who are in ties with Stark Industries. It wouldn’t be a part if it wasn’t for their cooperation,” Tony finished as he smiled. “And I wouldn’t be able to invite my special guest. Isn’t that right?”

“No… and I didn’t know that. I mean seriously, can you do anything besides flaunt your money all the time?” Peter sneered playfully.

“Buy you the world? Maybe a country and rename it after you?” Tony retorted back.

“Not even your dreams, Stark.”

The party soon starts to get crazy as the hours ticked away and Peter started to feel himself enjoying every single moment of the celebration. People were getting very drunk from the champagne and the music was blaring as all of the guests grooved their hearts off on the dance floor and to top it all off, there were even special performances from singers such as Drake, Nicki Minaj, Little Mix and even K-Pop group BTS performed for the guests and Peter found it pretty shocking that these guests who were older than him were into K-Pop especially Tony, who was having a ball as the boyband strutted their stuff, making every female guest go nuts as they made their eye contact to them.

But what got the party down is when they brought out 90s girl-group, the Spice Girls who had just reunited for a successful comeback and were invited to celebrate the New Year with the New Yorkers. Peter never had so much fun since his first date with Tony and it shows that he was indeed a fan of the Spice Girls as they performed ‘Wannabe’ and more. The crowd soon started to simmer down for the next song where the four ladies started singing ‘2 Become 1’ where everyone got together with one another, wrapping their arms around as they danced slowly.

Peter looked at the couple as he felt the soft melody of the song play while the Spice Girls kept on singing until he sees Tony holding his hand out.

“May I have this dance, _mio caro?_ ” he asked adding his Italian twang and the brunette smiled.

“I’d love to, Tony,” Peter took the older man’s hand and the billionaire gently pulled him close to his chest as his arms wrapped around the younger male’s smaller body. Peter could smell the sweet aroma of expensive cologne whiffing from his Armani three-piece suit while his warmth enveloped his body.

“You dance very well,” he spoke to Tony.

“Just be glad I wasn’t able to step on your feet,” Tony laughed softly as the song started to reach to its final chorus and the Spice Girls sang their hearts off.

 

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_(Wanna make love to ya baby)_

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_(Wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

 

_It's the only way to be_

_It's the only way to be_

 

The song came to an end and everyone cheered for the Spice Girls as well as the other celebrity guests who had watched the whole performance, leading to a small intermission after since it was already 11:50 at night, minutes away from ringing in the new year. Peter lets out a sigh for all of the partying and took a nice glass of punch as he stood near the food, looking at the people interacting with each other. As he took a sip of his non-alcoholic drink due to him being 18 years old, Tony catches him by surprise, making him almost choke on his drink.

“T-Tony! Jesus, don’t scare me like that!” he exclaimed.

“ _Scusate_ , _Peter_ … but it’s almost the new year,” Tony spoke lowly with a smile. “I just thought I’d see how my baby boy is feeling.”

“I’m good. Trying to get my energy back from going hard, but good. I mean this is the first time in years that I’d ever had a wonderful time at a party like this. Hell, I didn’t even need to drink to get this crazy,” Peter’s face transitioned into a gleeful burst. “But never thought I’d party with a guy old enough to be my dad, but who knows how to make me feel safe and happy.”

“And that’s why we’re together right? I’d do anything to make you happy… even if I have to use my money to show you how I feel about you,” Tony said softly.

“Money isn’t always the answer. It’s more than just that.”

“Joking. I’m just joking… but I’m ready to take our relationship the next level. I don’t want to get you thinking that I’m pushing you, but have us confident enough to be prepared,” Tony said and Peter remained silent for a moment. He had just known this man for almost a month and he wants to take the relationship seriously already. It was indeed a bit sudden for him, but he knew that the man wasn’t going to give him up anytime soon.

“Tony… I … are you sure about this?”

Just as Peter asked that question to the older man, he hears Mel B aka Scary Spice speak clearly through the microphone in her booming Yorkshire accent, “Alright, everyone! Sixteen seconds on the clock!” as a large plasma TV showed the New Year’s Ball lowering live from Times Square.

“Yes, Peter. I am sure… I want us to be more serious,” Tony nodded in a soft whisper.

“Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen… twelve… eleven...”

Peter swallowed hard as he looked Tony in the eyes, “I...”

Soon, the whole crowd started to join in with the Spice Girls and the other stars in counting down.

“Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five...”

Tony moved closer to Peter and the latter did the same, blue mixing with brown and their noses just inches closer to one another. Their hearts started beating together as the suspense and excitement became unbearable for both of them.

“Four… three… two… one!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!” The Spice Girls shouted out from their lungs and everyone made an uproar of cheering as confetti blasted all over the ballroom and balloons started showering down while the traditional song of New Years, Auld Lang Syne started playing and some people started singing along.

Tony and Peter soon fall into a long passionate kiss as the signal of the new year finally ignites. Ignoring the confetti and the balloons falling onto them, their kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before breaking apart, allowing them to breathe for a brief moment before looking at each other. "I love you so much, Peter Parker," Tony said finally to the brunette. "I don't care if it's been a month. I will cherish and spoil you for the rest of my life."

Peter panted heavily but he lets out a small smile as he blushed slightly, “I… I love you too, Tony,” he returned before Tony pulled him close and kissed him once again.

This was one hell of a year for them and the New Year has just gotten their relationship started.

 

[[END OF CHAPTER THREE]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the third chapter of Sugar & Honey and yeah it’s shorter than the first two but who the fuck cares? Anyways, I just wanna wish everyone a Happy New Year on AO3 and every other fanfictions site. 2018 has been one hell of a year and let’s hope that 2019 would make this a better one for us.
> 
> As for the story, I’ve tried my best into making it good for you guys. I know it’s getting boring but I promise you that I will bring some smut in the later chapters since Tony and Peter will take their relationship to the next level and yes, there will be some more Flash scenes in this chapter as well as new characters coming in. Just bear with me please and I’m also planning on making more Starker fanfiction since this one is my first.
> 
> Well, that’s all for today and I will see you guys with the next chapter! Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	4. Love at the Hamptons (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony take a three-day getaway to the famous Hamptons. First Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Sugar & Honey! Now with the New Year starting slowly and hopefully end with the bang once 2020 comes. Well anyways, now that Tony and Peter are now in a relationship, we will get to see more of their moments together. And there will be some mature scenes in this chapter… hopefully, I will put in.
> 
> Okay without further ado, let’s get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Avengers, or any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and Jack Kirby. May they rest in peace…mostly, Stan.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature content which means it is not readable for young readers or people who hate yaoi with a passion. If you are under one of those people (mainly people who are under the age of 16 years old), please refrain from reading this chapter or the whole story. To everyone else who have been waiting patiently, please enjoy this chapter!

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark x Peter Parker (main in this chapter)

**Sugar & Honey**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

Chapter Four: Love in the Hamptons

 

The last few days of school had been a complete pain for Peter since the New Year began. Aside of chemistry class being the best class, he's ever done, the rest of the subjects he has been doing gave him so much weight that he had to cancel his weekend with Harry and Mary-Jane to do his homework he was assigned to and it had tired him out to the core. Even though the snow started to die down in New York City, it was still cold outside and yet Peter didn't mind at all. He was just glad that he was able to get the schoolwork out of the way so he can finally relax.

Sitting at a nice Starbuck’s coffee shop, Peter enjoyed a nice hot cup of Peppermint Hot Chocolate to keep him warmed up for the beginning of the New Year while reading the latest comic issue of Avengers Assemble which his uncle had gotten him for Christmas. Flipping the page to read the next scene, he hears the door open from the other side of the shop and footsteps approaching his way. Soon, a pair of hands covered his eyes, catching the brunette by surprise.

“Guess who?”

“Wha- Tony? Tony is that you?” Peter guessed.

"You’re correct!” Tony replied and Peter removed his hands, turning around to see Tony Stark himself right behind him smiling. He lets out an annoyed groan, “Dear God, Tony! Don’t do me like that!” he cried out. “We’re in a public place, you know!”

“Sorry, Pete. I just thought I’d surprise you,” the man replied.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked.

“It’s my day off. The last few days I was very busy back in my design team, coming up with our new concept for a video gaming system under the creation of Stark Industries in which I would love to reveal to you later in time, but now that I’m off… I just thought I’d come and see you.”

Peter found himself smiling as a flush of pink tinted his cheeks, “Tony… I know we said we’d take this seriously, but you didn’t have to come all the way to come and see me,” he said.

“But I did.. and who would’ve thought that Starbucks would be your favorite place to hang out.”

His blush darkened, “My friends and I come here after school.”

“I see… now that I’m here, what can I get for you, my baby boy?” Tony offered.

"Wait, Tony! You don't have to buy me anything! Besides I already have gotten something."

Tony raised a brow as his smile remained, “Oh? And you didn’t get anything to fill up your stomach?” he queried.

Peter was going to protest and he could hear the growling of his stomach only to clasp his mouth shut. The sad part was, he already spent all of his money on his hot chocolate so he was flat out broke. Tony lets out a chuckle and gave the brunette a soft peck on the cheek, catching him by surprise once more. “Don’t fret. I’ll make sure you get something nice to put in your stomach,” he cooed. “No boyfriend of mine is going anywhere hungry.”

“Tony, sometimes… you can be bit much,” the brunette muttered.

“I know. I don’t want to have you walk around with an empty stomach.”

“Well… I’m broke anyways,” Peter commented back as he looked away from the older man, who chuckled to the vague sentence even though the young man was telling the truth.

The two remained sitting at the coffee shop as they talked and laughed as Peter started blushing slightly as Tony flirts with him, earning the stares of other people. Some of the recognized Tony and often come to ask him to take pictures with him. It was like how the people reacted when he took Peter to see the Lion King Broadway, but it was less crazy and Peter didn’t seem to mind since Tony is like a complete celebrity, but that didn’t stop Tony from starting to spoil him, starting with food from Starbucks.

 

**:::::::**

 

Finally, arriving back at home after bidding farewell to Tony who had been called to meet with Steve about his wedding planning, Peter stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bedroom. Sighing heavily, he started to think about how his relationship will prevail throughout the future. He has known Tony since Harry’s birthday party and his mind was telling him that he shouldn’t fall for the billionaire so easily. Even though he had managed to move on from Flash, he started to feel that one day Tony would grow tired of him and leave him for someone else.

He mentally cursed at himself as he touched his lips slightly, he could still feel the tingling sensation from the older man's kiss. He started to think: does he really want to get back into a relationship so soon? It is also because he's young that Tony fell for him? And maybe he just might be a playboy like Flash? Those thoughts swam through Peter's mind as he laid on his bed while his StarkPhone laid on his nightstand for no messages has been sent to him.

“ _Pete? You there, kid?_ ” he heard Uncle Ben’s voice through his door, causing Peter to raise his head.

“Yeah, I’m in my room,” Peter replied back.

“ _Well, come on down. I bought some pizza not too long ago,_ ” Ben shouted back.It didn’t take long for Peter to come down to the kitchen where he saw his uncle taking a slice of pizza out of the box before pouring himself a nice glass of Coca-Cola. Since Peter had a little something from Starbucks, he didn’t hold himself back from getting two slices of pizza. Feeling his mouth water, he took the first bite and moaned in pleasure. It had been a little while since he had something good like pizza. “Pete… you’re acting like you haven’t eaten in days,” Ben said with a smile before taking a drink out of his glass of Coke.

It didn’t take long for Peter to come down to the kitchen where he saw his uncle taking a slice of pizza out of the box before pouring himself a nice glass of Coca-Cola. Since Peter had a little something from Starbucks, he didn’t hold himself back from getting two slices of pizza. Feeling his mouth water, he took the first bite and moaned in pleasure. It had been a little while since he had something good like pizza. “Pete… you’re acting like you haven’t eaten in days,” Ben said with a smile before taking a drink out of his glass of Coke.

“Sorry,” Peter chimed back. “So, where’s Aunt May?”

“She’s at her book club with her friends,” Ben replied. “She won’t be back until late this evening, so it’s just us here.”

“And what’s got you so interested?” Peter queried.

“Can’t a guy spend some time with his nephew?” Ben shot back with a slight smile. “Is it wrong for me to even try?”

“No… it’s not. You were very busy because you and Aunt May are getting ready to move soon.”

“Yeah, but I just wanted to have some man-to-man time with you, nothing more. Also… I thought I’d have the chance to well… see if everything is okay with you,” Ben continued. “After your aunt told me that you were seeing someone, I’d thought I’d get the chance.”

Peter nearly choked on his pizza before shooting a glance at his uncle and then lets out a sigh. “So, Aunt May told you, huh? What else did she say?” he asked.

"Nothing else. I was shocked at how you just jumped into another relationship, and it started to get me worried a little bit. I mean, don't you think it's a bit too soon to see someone after you already gotten your heart broken?"

Peter already knew that Uncle Ben was right about jumping into a relationship as the thoughts were still burning through his skull. Everything was all coming back to him as he remembered Tony saying that he loved him the night when the New Year was welcomed. He knew the fact that the man really liked him a lot aside from the big age gap, but he could feel the doubt crawling through his skin. “Yeah, it is too soon, Uncle Ben. I mean the guy I’m seeing… he has been very good to me. I really, _really_ like him a lot… but I’m starting to become worried. Worried that he might get up and leave,” he spoke.

“Peter, I know you want to be with someone who will love you. But the last thing I want to hear is finding out that you’ve been heartbroken again. I mean, I let you off the hook when you destroyed your phone when Flash gave you the breakup text, but I’m not going to see you throw everything away because of your broken heart. I want you to live happily and enjoy life ahead of you. We gain love and sometimes we lose love, Pete. Believe me, I have been through that before I met your aunt.”

“Yeah… your first girlfriend left you for your best friend. I haven’t forgotten about that,” Peter clarified before sighing once again. “Uncle Ben, I really don’t want to get hurt again.”

“I know… and I promise you… if this guy does anything to hurt you. I’ll make sure he’ll regret everything he did.”

Peter shook his head, but he saw that Ben was serious. “Yeah, I know,” he said with a small smile. “But I don’t want you to go to jail for that.”

Ben smirked, "You think that scares me?" he asked.

“Well, yeah it should!”

After two had their conversation, Peter returned to his bedroom where he noticed his phone that remained on his nightstand, had unread messages and it was from Tony himself. Shit, he thought. He spent half of his time with his uncle, he didn’t realize that the man was messaging him. Touching the screen, he looked at the messages Tony had sent him and it showed that he was indeed worried about him.

**T:** _Pete, are you there? Is everything okay?_

**T:** _Please, answer me… you’re worrying me._

**T:** _If you’re not going to answer, then I’ll call you._

After being away from his phone for a little while, Peter wasted no time sending his text to the billionaire, letting him know that everything is okay.

 **P:** _No, it’s fine. I’m here… I was just having a conversation with my uncle, nothing more._

Tony replied back.

**T:** _Oh, thank god. I was going to call you to see if you are okay. Don’t worry me like that again._

**P:** _Don't worry, I won't. I was just thinking about some things is all and I had to talk to my uncle about them. It's nothing too serious, so, please… no need to get all hysterical._

Peter chuckled slightly as his doubts start to fizzle away within seconds while sending his text. Only for him to receive another text from Tony.

**T:** _Trying to get all smart with me, huh? That’s sad, I thought I’d take you out on another date, but I guess I’m gonna have to cancel it._

Peter shook his head to the remark and gave another text.

 **P:** _Hey, you don’t have to go that far, Tony. I was just joking with you._

 **T:** _LOL. I know, baby. As long as I know that you are okay, then I’m happy. I can’t have anything bad happen to you._

Another text was sent from Peter to Tony.

 **P:** _I know… and about the date you’re planning, I’m down for it. Care to tell me where, though?_

**T:** _You will know soon, mio dolce. I’m gonna have to go soon for Steve is going to keep pestering me again. Ti amo!_

Peter texted back and placed his phone back onto the nightstand and plopped onto his bed where he took a deep breath while looking at the ceiling. He was feeling much better and he could finally relax and move on with his life. But there was one thing that was grinding against his skull. And that thing was…

“Ugh, I really need to learn some Italian. Tony is really rubbing me off with the phrases he keeps blurting out from out of nowhere!”

 

::::::: **Tony x Peter** – **Sugar & Honey** – **Tony x Peter** :::::::

 

Within the next few days, Peter had been occupied with his classes at Midtown High and spent his time with Harry and MJ, thinking of what colleges they want to go to, despite their graduation being months away and the New Year just barely starting. However, he kept in touch with Tony who has told him where they will have their next date which got him excited. And it didn’t take long for the weekend to finally arrive and get informed by May and Ben that they had left for Washington to visit before their move and will be there for three weeks (which was pretty unusual in Peter’s taste), leaving him to have the house for himself.

It was already almost noon time and Peter was all dressed for his date and he even had a nice suitcase which had all of his clothes packed up for their weekend. Thankfully for him, it was a three-day weekend so that means he won’t be able to go back to school until Tuesday. Once he had gotten everything ready, his StarkPhone rang and it was none other than Tony Stark himself.

“Morning, Tony.” Peter smiled after answering his phone.

“Buongiorno, mio tesoro!” Tony exclaimed brightly. “ _Are you ready?_ ”

“Yeah, I'm coming now," Peter replied back and ended the call. After locking the doors, Peter was met by Tony, who was standing outside looking very excited and relaxed in his casual attire: a white long sleeved t-shirt with a red plaid flannel, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of gray sneakers. Even his hair which is most perfectly styled was now in its slightly messy manner. He was standing next to a sleek black Jeep Commander and he smiled when he saw Peter approach him with his luggage and wasted no time running up to him, welcoming him with a tender kiss.

“Hey there, my baby boy. You look as cute as ever.”

Peter side smiled, “And you don’t look too bad yourself, Tony. Deciding to ditch the suits?” he said in a complimented query.

“Hey, I may be a billionaire, but I can't keep showing off most of the time. Sure, we're going to the Hamptons but I just wanna feel relaxed," Tony replied in a slight brag. "Besides, you like this version of me better, don't you?"

Peter shook his head, “You’re still you, Tony. Nothing can change that.”

“Well then, let’s get your stuff in the trunk, we have a nice ride ahead of us.”

After getting his luggage into the truck, Tony drove them all the way from the Big Apple to the Hamptons where it is mostly known for their reputation of having well-known celebrities and sometimes political figures stay to live or to get away from the limelight. It didn't take long for the ride was only one hour away and Peter found himself looking amazed for he had never been to the Hamptons before, mainly because his aunt and uncle aren't really fans due to them hearing rumors of the people being very snobby there. The houses at the Hamptons, once they arrived, were beautiful and pretty much very expensive for a regular New Yorker like him to afford.

A few minutes later, Tony makes a stop at one house that was nothing but a straight up mansion that looked it the ones in some celebrity magazine and Peter just felt his whole jaw drop once he exited the vehicle. Tony sure loved to show off his stuff a lot.

“Seriously, Tony. Is there anything you can’t afford?”

“What do you expect? It’s the Hamptons,” Tony replied with a raised brow. “People like me wanna impress many others with their spankin’ new one day or another. It’s what we do here.”

‘And he says he can’t keep showing off most of the time.’ Peter thought to himself, his inner self just shaking his head while laughing mentally.

“Now, are we gonna just stand here or are we gonna get inside?”

Peter nodded and Tony pulled him close, walking him into the doors of his vacation home where he was met with a beautiful and warm welcoming by its large foyer which had two staircases on each side and a chandelier that hung and glistened from the ceiling in its crystallized effect. Now, Peter was completely floored and he really wanted to turn to Tony and give him a piece of mind, but he stopped when he saw the older man smiling at him.

“What? Going to say anything else to me?” he queried with a look of seduction.

“I was… but no..." Tony answered back.

“Good,” Tony said and within seconds he pounces onto Peter, slamming his lips against the younger latter’s once more, catching him by surprise. Once the kiss broke, Peter was left panting hotly as Tony licked his lips.

“What was that for?”

“As a start of our romantic getaway. I've been planning this for so long since we're now official. There are so many things that I want to show you here, but I can't do it without showing you my intimacy for you," Tony replied and Peter was left blushing and scowled slightly.

“Tony, that sounds cheesy as fuck.”

“Maybe so… but remember… I’m gonna spoil you until the day I die. Even if you get tired of me doing it,” Tony replied back. “Now… how about we have a little fun of our own, hm?”

After that sentence, Tony attacks Peter once again, inserting his tongue inside the brunette’s mouth, letting his affection do all of the talking for him. The brunette moaned as his whole body started to give in and fall into Tony’s kisses which trailed down to his neck before nibbling on his sensitive spot, making Peter yelp almost like a girl, catching the older man’s ear.

“T-Tony… not there!”

“Oh, sensitive there, my baby boy?” Tony smirked huskily before attacking Peter’s neck once again, biting and licking the area which made Peter all riled up.

“D-dammit… you’re getting me excited….”

“Let’s go to the master bedroom,” Tony whispered in his ear and Peter just nodded, not saying a word.

 After rushing upstairs and stumbling into the master bedroom which was very large room and had a beautiful clear view of the beach, Tony pushes Peter onto the bed where he crawled on top of him and started leaving trails of hot and wet kisses going downwards his neck while his hand reaches down to Peter’s jeans, slowly caressing his crotch which began to form a bulge. Peter mentally starts to fight his older boyfriend’s affectionate touches as the man kept on biting and kissing his necks, leaving red marks all over. Tony glanced at Peter who was looking away in embarrassment, he couldn’t even tell he was thinking, but it didn’t matter for him. He looked fucking adorable.

“What are you thinking about, _mio bambino_? You’re getting very excited for Daddy here.”

All Tony heard from the brunette was a hot moan and he smirked, even more, feeling his own urge starting to get the best of him, he wasted no time undoing Peter's shirt and unbuttoning his jeans, revealing his dark red briefs which had a much more revealing of the bulge, its excitement all cramped up in the tight underwear, followed by Peter’s lean figure with its ripe pale pink nipples popping out from pale cream color of his skin. Licking his lips once more, Tony lunges forward and Peter began squirming like a trapped rabbit.

“No… T-Tony, please… aagh.. haa!”

Tony tasted the small nipples of Peter, the tip of his tongue flicking back and forth leaving a trail of saliva that went down his chest. He removed his younger boyfriend's underwear to reveal his now hard member and he was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Letting out a lewd moan, Tony rose Peter's legs revealing his small puckered up hole in a baby pink color and he dipped his head downwards. Peter lets out a loud gasp as he felt the inside of his ass being penetrated by Tony’s tongue. The dampness really made Peter painfully excited and inside his mind, he wanted more.

“God, Peter. You’re so sexy… you’re making Daddy wanting to devour you whole...”

Peter whimpered as Tony flickered his tongue against his small hole, “T-Tony… please… p-put it in me,” he said in a plead and the billionaire stopped.

“Please… put it in me...” Peter begged once more and he shook his head.

“You’re not ready for that. As much as Daddy wants to fuck you wholly, it’s best if you enjoy what he’s giving you already. You need to be ready before you can take Daddy’s dick,” Tony purred warmly before he picked up the brunette and grabbed hold of his hardened member, his thumb playing with the tip of the head which started to leak out precum. He slowly started sliding his hand up and down in pumps, earning soft moans from Peter, his squirming coming in return. Peter slightly bit his lip, breathing heavily while moving his hips all over the place.

The tension riling up within him was reaching his limit and Peter couldn’t say a word. The hot and lewd sounds of him moaning and whimpering fogging up the whole room as the heat from the romantic pleasure clouded his entire head and vision. Tony chuckled mischievously and began stroking faster, bringing more satisfaction within the brunette while he began to start sucking, biting, and flicking his nipples to make him moan more in pleasure.

“T-Tony… please...” Peter finally rasped out as while enjoying the mild but downright erotic play, unable to hold it in anymore, “… I’m gonna… AAH!!!!”

After the last sensitive jerk, Peter threw his head back and his hips moved upwards, releasing all of the tension cramped inside, shudders rippling through as he screamed loudly. Tony watched the whole climax and he saw a warm and thick coat of seed cover his hand and some of it splattering all over Peter’s stomach. Retracting his hand, Tony licked most of the seed off of his palm, tasting more of what the brunette has given him as he smiled at the now worn out brunette who panted heavily and held him tight.

“Such a good boy, Peter. Now… you made Daddy even happier.”

Peter didn’t say another word and Tony kisses him once more, their three-day getaway from the Big Apple reaching to its beginning and the man couldn’t wait to show more of his affection to the young brunette.

[[END OF CHAPTER FOUR]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the fourth chapter of Sugar & Honey. Whew, this chapter was very challenging for me, coming up with some good dialogue for both Peter and Tony. I mean the beginning was like a piece of cake, but the ending… man. I was originally going to have them camp out as their romantic getaway, but since Tony is a fucking billionaire, I decide to have them stay at the Hamptons as most wealthy people do… I think. 
> 
> Well anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter and didn’t think that I made it a little too stale for you guys, just to let you know that I completely suck at writing sex scenes. And now I’m completely out of brain juice and need to do some nice brainstorming in order to get it working again, but I will inform you guys that I will be doing a time skip pretty soon.
> 
> In the meantime, I got something for you guys. What do you think should happen in the future chapters? Lemme know your thoughts and I will see if I can try to do something with your concepts.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter. Ja ne!


	5. Love at the Hamptons (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reveals his Italian heritage to Peter and they meet Bruce Banner on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Sugar & Honey. It has been a couple of days...er weeks since I have updated and I think it’s a good time that I start this update before everyone finds me and kill me in my sleep for not updating.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers or any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Marvel Comics, Disney, and the two men behind it, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. If they were still alive, they would be making more of these comics… sadly… that won’t happen. May they rest in peace and paradise.

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature content which means it is not readable for young readers or people who hate yaoi with a passion. If you are under one of those people (mainly people who are under the age of 16 years old), please refrain from reading this chapter or the whole story. To everyone else who has been waiting patiently, please enjoy this chapter!

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark x Peter Parker

 

**Sugar & Honey**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Chapter Five: Love in the Hamptons (Part 2)

 

 

The morning sun rose peeked through the sandy beaches of the Hamptons as a peaceful morning washed across the horizons. Inside the Stark mansion, the blankets rustled on the large bed in Tony’s spacey master bedroom and Peter Parker rose from the dead, his brown hair completely disheveled and his expression looking like the Cryptkeeper from Creepshow. A loud and worn yawn was heard from him as he felt the warmth of the sun’s ways basking onto him. Looking at the digital alarm clock, the time said 6:30 am meaning it was already early in the morning. He turned around and saw that the other side was empty, but he was too sleepy to even rise from the bed.

“Where the hell is Tony?” he asked himself groggily and within minutes the doors open, revealing to be the Stark millionaire himself who was holding a tray in his hands as he entered the room and took a glance at the drowsy brunette.

“ _Buongiorno, amore mio!_ ” the older man said, but not too loud for Peter to cringe. “ _Avete dormito bene?_ ”

Thankfully, Peter did a little studying of Italian before the getaway and a tired smile etched onto his face, "Y… yeah, I did," he said before a yawn. "So, you went to go make some breakfast, huh? I thought you'd left or something."

Tony shook his head, "Of course I did, I made it just for you. Don't think that I've left you for anything," he commented as he placed the breakfast tray on Peter's lap which revealed to be a nice plate of a perfectly grilled mozzarella and tomato _panini_ with a side of breakfast bruschetta, a small bowl of egg-drop soup and a nice glass of orange juice.

“I didn’t know that you can cook though, Tony.”

“Hey, you won’t know if you like the breakfast I made for you. Please, dig in,”

Peter looked at Tony for a moment and back at the breakfast that remained untouched. Without any protest, the brunette picked up the first half of the panini and took the first bite and his eyes lit up. Feeling the warmth and the colorful flavor of the mozzarella, basil, tomatoes, and olive oil that were mixed together. He felt his inner self melting in ecstasy as if he was looking at some food porn… okay, that wasn't funny at all.

“My god, Tony. This is delicious… when did you learn how to cook like that?”

“I took some classes when I was in junior high. I don’t mean to brag or anything, but Italian is my culinary specialty,” Tony gloated, a flash of confidence showing within his eyes and Peter just looked at him before shaking his head.

“Seriously, are you really obsessed with Italy or something?”

Tony blinked for a moment and he lets out a big laugh seconds after. “Pete, you really amuse me a lot,” he grinned. “… actually, not obsessed. It’s part of my heritage.”

“Your heritage?” Confusion etched across Peter’s face and Tony nodded.

“I wanted to wait for the time to tell you about my life… and I thought this would be a perfect time that I tell you everything.”

 

**:::::::::**

 

Minutes have passed and Peter sat in the living room with Tony and the younger latter’s eyes widened in shock, “WHAT!? You’re _really_ Italian?” he exclaimed and the older man nodded with a smile.

“100% Italian. You see I was born here and my birth parents were from Italy. After my real dad died, my mom thought it is best if I were to be sent to another family and she sent me to an orphanage. I was only 7 years old at the time and I didn't understand until I got older. She couldn't handle being a single mother after my dad's death and left me, leaving me with the memories of them and myself being born."

“So you weren’t really a Stark? And weren’t you upset that your mother left you?” Peter questioned.

“Yeah, I was… but I didn't stay angry at her forever. I managed to see her again after I took over the company and we managed to make up the years we missed. So yeah, I wasn't really part of the Stark family and... my name isn't really Anthony Edward Stark."

“Then what is your real name?” Peter questioned.

“You wanna know my real name? Well then, be prepared cause it’s pretty big,” Tony spoke back and cleared his throat, readying himself to give Peter the big reveal of his name.

“My actual name is Antonio Ricciotti Margiotta.”

“Antonio Ricciotti Margiotta? Seriously… you’re not making this up?”

Tony shook his head, “No… it’s in my birth certificate,” he said as he reached for a large photo album and opened it where it had pictures of himself when he was a young child and it even showed images of his birth parents. Tony stopped at a birth certificate and it showed all of the information written down and even his birth name.”

_Antonio Ricciotti Margiotta, Nickname: Tony, Birthdate: May 29_ _th_

“Wait… your parents gave you ‘Tony’ as your nickname?”

The older man nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, and I thought it was cool, too and I really like my name because it showed a lot of pride for my Italian heritage. But the old man who adopted me thought it was too flashy so he legally changed my name, however, my adopted mother suggested that she keep my original given name too."

Peter side-smiled, “So you should rename the company from Stark to Margiotta?” he joked.

“Don’t try to push it, Pete. Otherwise, I’d punish you for teasing me,” Tony said with a smirk.

“Oh, come on. Can’t you take a joke?” Peter giggled before he was met with a hot searing kiss, catching him off guard. One the kiss broke, the brunette was left in a complete daze and Tony licked his lips.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, my baby boy.”

Peter didn’t say another word as the kiss still lingered within him. Damn, Tony knows how to charm his younger boyfriend very well.

 

 

::::: **Tony x Peter – Sugar & Honey – Tony x Peter** :::::

 

 

The remaining of the morning, Tony decided to take Peter out for a stroll as the sun rose into the morning winter sky. The birds were chirping and the cold winds mixed with the sun’s warmth. The Hamptons wasn’t as big as New York City, but it sure damn well was peaceful. Just as morning turned to noon, the two winded up at the East Hamptons where they were surrounded by restaurants, wineries and pretty sleek boutiques in which most of the female population of this luxurious area.

The two decided to have lunch in one of the restaurants and this time, it was more of a Greek restaurant, much to Tony’s dismay and Peter just laughed at his reaction as a joke. “Come on, _Antonio_. Mediterranean isn’t going to hurt.”

Tony lets out a groan, “I know, but did you really have to pick Greek?” he queried the brunette.

“Hey, I happen to _love_ Greek food. They have some of the best restaurants back in the Big Apple,” Peter replied back. “Sure, I love Italian too, but I have different tastes you know.”

The older man wanted to say something back, but he chose to hold his tongue and it left Peter victorious, however in Tony's mind, he was going to get Peter big time for making him choose to have something that he isn't a fan of, regardless if he said that he was going to spoil him.

Peter, on the other hand, was really enjoying the early lunch he was being offered. As he said, he was a big fan of the Greek cuisine and it suddenly made him reminisce on the days he went on dates with his ex. He remembered how Flash took him out to many Greek restaurants on their dates and he would pick anything that caught his eye. Sure, he shouldn't be thinking about him, not after the things he had put him through, but it reminded him so much of the wonderful times he had. God, he's such a fucking loser… it's no wonder the brunette is with Tony now.

"Pete… are you okay?” he heard Tony ask him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine… just thinking about some things.”

Tony lets out a smirk after hearing the last part, “Really? Like what? Me kissing you again? Maybe sucking your dick or stroking you? Maybe tasting your cum?”

That question made Peter fluster in embarrassment, fearing that people might hear him, “T-Tony, we’re in a public place!” he whisper-yelled. “You can’t be talking about those things!”

“Oh? Then what are you thinking about?”

‘ _Tony, your sexy and all, but you have no fucking shame!_ ’

Peter took a bite off of his Greek gyro and just sighed after calming himself down. “It’s personal. I’m not that kind of guy who likes to go deep into my personal life aside of my family,” he replied back and Tony’s smile faltered within seconds.

“Your family? You never told me about your family.”

Peter sighed again, “Yeah… I never got to tell you about that because we were so busy having fun and enjoying ourselves. I thought it’d be best if I didn’t tell you. But… I might as well.”

“Did… something happen to them?”

Peter really didn’t want to bring the somberness to their little getaway because he had just started his getaway from New York, but since Tony has told some part of his life: the deaths of his foster family, and revealing his true heritage and even reuniting with his birth mother, it would be kind of fair if he told him his own family.

“It’s not a very happy one though...” Peter started. “… you see I had lived with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben since I was only 6 years old. My parents… they died in a tragic plane accident. I was so young when this happened, but I wasn’t too young to know that they were gone. It was revealed that the pilot was very intoxicated and had been taking large doses of cocaine before taking flight. After the plane crashed, half of the people survived while the rest died, my parents and the pilot included.”

That sent chills through Tony’s spine and he could see the hurt within the brunette’s eyes, “Pete… I’m so sorry to hear that, baby,” he whispered weakly and Peter shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I was indeed devastated at first because they were my parents, the people who brought me into this world. But, then I also realize that I had my aunt and my uncle, they were the ones who made me the person I am now and I’m grateful for that. At least you were able to reunite with your birth mother while I have to live the rest of my life without one.”

“Hey, hey. Don’t be like that… at least your aunt and uncle love you as much as your parents did,” Tony addressed and Peter just smiled softly.

“Yeah, you’re right. I mean, they did so much for me and it kinda made me miss my parents a lot.”

“I felt the same way when my old man passed, followed by the others in my family. But don’t forget, we still have each other,” Tony said, regaining his smile.

“Yeah, I know. Looks like we have something in common, huh?” Peter took another bite out of his gyro, enjoying the flavor of Greece in his mouth. Tony took a piece of pita and dipped it into a bowl of hummus, nodding in agreement.

“We do now…”

Peter just smiled and as he continued on with his lunch. However, their time together would be cut for a brief moment when footsteps approached him and a male voice called out from out of nowhere.

“Well, if it isn’t Tony Stark himself.”

Tony and Peter looked up to see a male with brown hair and a set of triangular wire-framed glasses approach them, “Bruce… I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Tony spoke up in a regular tone.

Bruce Banner, who was the male’s name smiled at Tony, “Same for you, how’s everything?” he asked before he turned to Peter. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’re having lunch with someone.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Well, I am, Bruce. And FYI, it’s a date.”

Bruce rose a brow and smiled warmly. “Aw… how sweet. Well, then I apologize. I’ll leave you two alone,” he said, but before he made a move, Peter stopped him.

"Wait… you don’t have to leave so soon. Look, my name’s Peter Parker, it’s nice to meet you...”

“Banner,” Bruce introduced. “Bruce Banner. It’s nice to meet you, Peter. Say… you look pretty young. How old are you?”

“Bruce...” Tony gave Bruce a warning, but the bespectacled male ignored the Italian billionaire.

“I’m 18,” Peter replied back and Bruce smiled even more, even though he was shocked to even see that someone his age would date a man like Tony. But he put that thought aside of him, “Wow… that’s a pretty good age for you. Are you in school?”

Peter’s stomach flipped slightly, “Yeah… senior year. Graduating in a few months.”

‘He’s still in high school!? Sheesh, is Tony really going through a mid-life crisis or something?’ Bruce thought to himself and as he was going to speak up, Tony cleared his throat. “Look, Bruce… I appreciate that you wanna get to know Peter and all, but you’re kinda killing our time here.”

Bruce turned to Tony, "Well, is it wrong for me to get to know him? Besides, this is the first time you've gone out with anyone since that incident you had with your ex-"

“Hey, I thought we agreed that we don’t talk about that,” Tony cuts the man off.

“Talk about what?” Peter asked, cocking his head in puzzlement.

“It’s nothing, Pete… hey, why don’t we head on back? We were planning on doing more after lunch, but looks like we won’t be doing that thanks to four-eyes here ruining our date,” Tony commented and Bruce scowled slightly.

“Hey! I wasn’t trying to interrupt you. I was surprised that you were here.”

Tony scoffed and turned away, “Yeah, but you still ruined our date. Besides, aren’t you supposed to be supporting your wife, who is about 8 weeks pregnant?” he shot back and Bruce just looked at him unimpressed. Yep, Bruce is going to be a father.

“She’s doing fine, and for your information… I’m staying here for a science event. My wife is doing just fine.”

“Really? Well, if I were you, I would call her and check on her. You know soon-to-be moms are when their husbands are away for too long,” Tony said with a smirk and Bruce’s eyes furrowed.

“You just love to push my buttons, don’t you?”

Tony smirked mischievously, “It’s better than you always trying to stick your nose into my business.”

Peter watched the two men glare at each other and just sighed softly. He turned his head the other way, signaling one of the servers, “Excuse me? Can I have some to-go boxes?” he called out.

 

 

::::: **Tony x Peter – Sugar & Honey – Tony x Peter** :::::

 

 

Tony and Peter return to the Stark vacation home and the brunette went to the kitchen where he placed a bag which had their food from the Greek restaurant, onto the table. He sighed in slight disappointment when Tony had to cancel the rest of their date because he gotten annoyed by Bruce who approached them and tried to act friendly towards them. Peter really didn't mind meeting new people since he is getting back into the social life, especially when it's people older than him. Sure, it was supposed to be him and Tony and their date, but he didn't have to end it abruptly. But what's done is done and all he could do is check on the Italian male to see how he was feeling.

Once he reached into the bedroom, he sees Tony sitting on his bed watching a movie on Netflix. His eyes were slightly knitted together in a furrow with his arms crossed on his chest, almost like an upset child who’s video games have been taken away. Peter just shook his head and walked inside of the room and crawled onto the bed, “Hey, Tony?” he asked and the man shifted his eyes. “Hey, you can’t be upset that we weren’t able to continue on with our date because of Bruce.”

Tony groaned slightly but sighed, “I know, baby. But I wanted to make this day only about us. I don’t want anyone to be interrupting us. Not even Bruce.”

“Yeah, but he seems to be a very nice guy. So, you can't be angry at him to just say hi to us, that wouldn't be fair, would it?"

A smile etched onto Tony’s face, “Of course not. I guess I was being a little selfish,” he said.

"Hey, that’s what makes us human, Tony. We have rough edges and we smooth them all the time,” Peter smiled back in a soft manner. “Nobody’s perfect. Not even me.”

“You really know how to make me feel better don’t you?”

Peter shrugged, “Well, if it’s the only way for you to stop pouting like a spoiled child, then yeah.”

Tony’s smile turned to a smirk, “Spoiled, am I?” he queried.

“Um yeah? I mean I saw how you were acting, _Antonio._ Seriously, you really need to apologize to Bruce for acting like that towards him. That wasn’t very manly of you,” Peter pointed out. God, he really sounded like a woman when he said that and that remark set Tony off, as he pounces onto the brunette catching him by surprise in which he noticed his changed reaction after catching him off guard.

“W-wha… Tony what are you-”

His sentence was cut off as Tony crushing his lips with his own, their tongues swirling against each other, stimulating a strong surge of heat within Peter which clouded his whole mind and vision. Tony retracted himself and licked his lips hungrily, leaving Peter panting heavily.

“You think Daddy is spoiled, huh? I’m going to show you how spoiled I can be...”

 

 

**:::::::::**

 

 

“Haa… ah… ah…”

For the next minutes which turned to hours, Peter panted heavily, feeling the body heat tense up as he was seen shirtless and Tony was playing with his nipples with his tongue, flicking them and sucking them, leaving them drenched with his saliva. The older man looked at the younger one, running his hands all over his smooth bare chest as he continued on sucking and licking on his nipples, making him let out his sultry moaning.

“You like that don’t you, baby boy?” he asked him in a low tone before licking the left nipple. “Do you want Daddy to tease you more?”

“T-Tony… please… no more...”

“Oh no… you want to call me spoiled. I'll show you spoiled," Tony revealed as he flicked Peter's other nipple with his hand, making him yelp, flipping his back which was music to Tony's ears. He felt Peter's erection bulging from his jeans and he traced his hand down towards the emerging bulge and caressed it slightly and it made Tony wince heavily, feeling his own heat engulfing him. He loved when Peter gets hard by his touches and it was making him horny as well. He wanted to fuck Peter senselessly, but he didn't want to jump on that wagon. All he could do for now is tease him… until he is ready to give his dick to him.

“You better get ready, baby boy.”

Without any hesitation, Tony started to unzip Peter’s jeans, pulling them down, followed by his boxer underwear revealing his already hard member which was already twitching and Tony licked his lips, feeling very excited on how it was already leaking pre-cum from its tip of the head. He wasted no time kissing it in small flutters before swirling his tongue around the slit of the head, tasting the warm precum before licking across the shaft, making Peter moan lewdly. Using his right hand, Tony gently cupped Peter’s balls, fondling them slowly as his other hand grabbed onto the hardened member which he lets his mouth embrace it fully. He continued tasting the pre-cum as he moved his head up and down.

“Aaah… T-Tony… p-please… haa!”

Peter continued moaning and gasping, feeling his whole body melt in paradise as his older boyfriend kept on working on his magic like he did yesterday. The speed started to increase and Tony moaned and growled with lust and love showing within his eyes. Feeling the tension become too much for Peter, he moans in complete ecstasy, coming into Tony’s mouth before becoming very limp.

Tasting the warm milk, Tony swallowed it whole before licking his lips once more as he looked down at Peter, his lustful glint not leaving his eyes for a brief second. Peter looked at the older man and he had a very uneasy feeling that their moment isn’t going to end so soon.

“Don’t think this is over, my baby boy. There’s gonna be a little payback for making me eat that Greek shit.”

This romantic getaway is definitely at its best and Tony is going to enjoy every moment of it before it ends.

 

[[END OF CHAPTER FIVE]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s the fifth chapter of Sugar & Honey. And before I go I just want to apologize for not updating so soon. I know it’s been a month, but I have been having some writer’s block and it wasn’t fun at all. I’m gonna rest my brain for a little bit so I can come up with the new scenes for the next chapter coming up, so please bear with me. Writing the lines for this chapter was pretty hard and I didn’t want it to become vague and stiff. 
> 
> So yeah, that’s about it… and yeah Tony IS Italian in this story. I gave you all of the hints and now you know.
> 
> Alright, that’s all for this chapter and I will see you soon in the next one! 
> 
> Talk to Y'all later! Ja ne!


End file.
